Rainbow Point
by lunarchild62
Summary: All 17 year old Sammy wanted to do was go on a date, but he’s a Winchester and as usual nothing ever goes as planned. Hurt Dean. John and Sammy angst. Now Complete. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: All 17 year old Sammy wanted to do was go on a date, but he's a Winchester and as usual nothing ever goes as planned. Plenty of angst/hurt Dean inside in later chapters sprinkled with worried John and Sammy. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Not mine, yes I know, sad but true. Only the mistakes are mine.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter One: Just a Date.

"Aw c'mon Dad it's just a date. You remember those, I'm sure you went on a few with Mom." 17 year old Sammy was just inches away from his father, hoping for the best. Gauging his father's reaction he could tell the outcome was not looking very promising. Sammy gave a quick glance over to Dean hoping his big brother would help him out, but Dean would only give him the 'no way I'm getting in the middle of this' look.

John, having made up his mind, began shaking his head at his youngest son.

"Sammy you know what's going on in this town. There have been numerous reports of people hearing a woman crying and then seeing her spirit. Each time afterwards, without fail, they've all fallen into a deep depression and then attempted to kill themselves. According to my latest research, a few of the victims have actually succeeded. Until we figure out who the spirit is behind these sightings I'm afraid a date is out of the question."

"But Dad….." Sammy looked stricken again at Dean begging for intervention. Dean rolled his eyes then winked at his brother.

"Which girl is this Sammy? Not the hot red head with the big…umm…" Dean made a motion with his hands. "Laurie Sanders, yeah that's her name, cuz you know dude, she was totally into you."

"Dean, she does not have big breasts, she happens to be very smart, we have Chemistry together." Sam started to blush at his brothers hand gestures.

"I _bet_ you have chemistry together." Dean gave Sammy a big grin totally ignoring the fact that Sammy meant Chemistry class and not the other more perverse meaning.

"See Dad this chick is smokin' hot and little Sammy here is hopin to get lucky if you catch my drift."

"Dean!" both John and Sammy shouted at him. Sammy's head sunk to his hands in embarrassment while John tried not to envision his youngest son on a date with a _smokin' hot chick_ and getting lucky.

"Son….." John took a big gulp before continuing. "I know you're looking forward to this date thing, and that's all I'm gonna believe it is, but seriously I need your help with this hunt. The three of us can cover more ground around town than if it was just your brother and I. It's already been a month and we've come up with nothing. Everyone we've spoken to so far has been too traumatized to remember anything. We can't take the chance that someone else will meet up with this damn spirit and decide to take a swan dive afterwards."

Sammy's head sunk even deeper into his hands. He looked up one more time at his brother with a look so pathetic Dean couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Dad seriously, do you really think that something is going to happen tonight. I mean all the other times there's been several months between sightings and the latest one was just the last week. I think just this once you could let Sammy here go out on his date, I mean what harm can it do. He's 17….he can't get into too much trouble, well I did at his age, but this is Sammy we're talking about." Dean flashed John his million dollar smile.

John looked back at his oldest son ignoring the blatant tactic he was using. He remembered being 17 and having a hot girl friend. He also remembered sneaking off a few times with that very same hot girlfriend and having _fun_ on the nights when her parents weren't home. John tried not to think about whether his youngest son was still a virgin or not. With Dean as his older brother and unfortunately role model, the odds were not that great. He looked between his two sons and made up his mind.

"All right Sammy you can go on this date, with one concession." John said as Sam sat straight up with a giant smile on his face. "Dean has to go with you."

Both boys looked horrified at the suggestion that Dean accompanied Sammy on his date. No way did Sam want his older brother keeping an eye on him all night.

_"God it's like some sort of bad dream."_ Sammy thought to himself as he shot Dean a panicked look.

"He doesn't have to drive me Dad, Dean said I could borrow his car. Besides you need him here, right Dean?" Sammy back pedaled. The last thing he wanted was Dean anywhere near his date.

"Really Dad, Sammy doesn't need a chaperone, I was only kidding about him getting lucky tonight." Dean started back pedaling as well.

"No I think you both are right, things can wait for one evening. First thing tomorrow the three of us are gonna hit some of the leads I've picked up and until then, you boys go out and have some fun." John said with his own devilish look on his face. "I assume you will be picking her up at her house like a gentleman."

"Yes sir." Sammy said not bothering to continue the argument. He had won the battle but lost the war. He could only hope now that his brother would be on his best behavior. Both boys went to their rooms and started to get ready. After Sammy got out of his shower he noticed Dean was on the phone. He couldn't help but overhear Dean making plans of his own with a girl. Sammy's heart starting racing at the thought of Dean and a girl in the front seat making out, while Sammy and his date sat in the back.

"Dean no way. No way you're gonna bring a girl on my date with Laurie." Sammy ran up to his brother, eyes wide as Dean hung up the phone.

"Relax little brother, it will be like we were never there." Dean said with a wink.

"Aww gees Dean." Sammy thought he was going to have to beg Dean to behave tonight. He almost was ready to throw in the towel and forget the whole thing when Dean came over and promised he would be a 'good boy'. Before he left he quickly gave Laurie a call to warn her about Dean and the other girl. Laurie at first tried to back out but then reconsidered when Sammy told her his brother most likely would be otherwise occupide and not paying attention to them.

Dean picked up his date Stacy first, before heading over to Laurie's. Sam sort of remembered her as a girl Dean had gone out a few times in the past and had had a lot of fun with. A girl not _too_ naughty but someone Dean classified as _safe_, and not someone he would get into _too_ trouble with. Sammy relaxed immediately when he saw her. She looked good, but not _too_ tempting for Dean to want to ditch Sammy and Laurie to have a make out session with her. Stacy as well, was not thrilled to be going on a date with a couple teenagers in tow. All it took was one Dean's classic smiles before Stacy decided it might be worth it after all.

Dean was right, Laurie was _smokin' hot_, and Sammy couldn't take his eyes off of her. She dressed in a white blouse with a short skirt and high heels. Looking like that, she knew she had Sammy's immediate attention. She got in the back seat with Sammy and snuggled up to him right away. Sammy took a quick look up front to see if Dean was looking in the back at either one of them, but Dean was cool, and kept his eyes on own date. Besides Stacy was looking hot herself dressed in a little sweater number with tight blue jeans.

The boys played it safe and went to a movie first before stopping off for a bite to eat at the local diner. After a few awkward moments the girls started getting along and were soon dishing about Dean and Sam as well as a few other guys at school and around town. Since it was only roughly 10:15 Laurie playfully suggested they head up to Rainbow Point to 'watch the stars'. It only took one look from Sammy to get Dean to agree. Rainbow Point was well know as the place to bring your date if you were hoping to have a little fun, and Dean had taken a number of girls up there. Dean smiled at the thought of his brother in the back seat with his girl and made a mental note that if the opportunity presented itself, he and Stacy would make themselves scarce so Sammy and Laurie could have some privacy.

The Point was dark as usual. Several other cars were up there, filled with hormonal couples having a good time, by the time Dean drove up. Dean parked away from most of them not wanting to give his brother and his date too many ideas. After some time a few other cars joined them and filled in what few spaces there were between the Impala and the others. Both Sammy and Laurie recognized a Nova that pulled up 3 cars down as friends of Sammy's from school.

"Hey Laurie, isn't that Michael Nomens car over there?" He said pointing it out to Laurie.

"Ooh he's got Cinda Greder with him too." Laurie agreed when she looked past Sammy at the Nova.

"Hey Dean, do you mind if we go over there and hang out for a bit?" Sam asked knowing Dean would probably agree just to get rid of them for some alone time with Stacy.

"Sure thing kid, just don't get into too much trouble will ya?" Dean answered giving Stacy a slight smile

Sammy and Laurie climbed out and walked over to the Nova. After a few minutes standing outside chatting with their friends, Dean looked over to see his brother and Laurie getting into the back seat.

"Looks like we have the car to ourselves for a while." Dean said turning to Stacy with a wicked smile. He didn't waste any time leaning in for a kiss acutely aware that Sammy could return at anytime. With that in mind, Dean kept it to just kissing and cuddling as they looked out the Impala's windshield at the stars.

_"Sammy don't do anything I would do."_ Dean said to himself with a chuckle. _"Yeah right, Sammy's a Winchester, like any woman can resist us." _

" _Dude you'd better uphold the Winchester name or I'll never let you live it down."_

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: All 17 year old Sammy wanted to do was go on a date, but he's a Winchester and as usual nothing ever goes as planned. Plenty of angst/hurt Dean inside in later chapters.

Authors Note: Thanks to those who left a review, I really appreciate it and once again thanks for reading. As before, all mistakes are mine. Sadly Winchesters are still not.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Chapter Two: Goin' too far.

Mean while back at the Nova, after making sure Dean was far enough away, Sammy's buddy Michael pulled out a couple of six-packs and passed the cans around the car. Sammy eyed the Impala anxiously afraid of what Dean might do if he caught them drinking but saw the two of them kissing and knew his brother would be occupied for at least a short while.

After one beer, Sammy was feeling good and finally relaxed. He and Michael were joking about some stuff at school when both girls started to pout. Michael recognized what Cinda's pout meant. He pulled her in close and started kissing her in plain view of the two in the backseat. Immediately uncomfortable, Sammy quickly drank down another beer while Laurie moved in a little tighter. When she put her hand on his thigh he just about lost it. He tossed the beer can out the window and put his arm around her. Suddenly she was all over him, pushing him down against the door kissing him fiercely. He was about to make a move when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Dean coming towards the car with Stacy in tow.

"Crap!" Sammy yelled out, pushing Laurie off him. "My brother's coming." Dean smiled to himself as he saw the rapidly separating teenagers in the Nova. He came around to Sammy's side and stopped when he saw the beer can lying on the ground. Looking inside the car, he gave Sammy a warning look.

"Dude there'd better not be any beer inside that car." He warned his little brother. It was one thing to be making out with your girl but another thing to be stupid enough to be drinking at his age.

"No way, Dean. There was another car over here awhile ago, it must have fallen out of their car." Sam blatantly lied to his brother. Dean's eyes narrowed. He knew his brother was lying but he decided he would deal with him in the morning.

"We just came over here to let you know we were going for a walk. I left the doors unlocked incase you decide to head back over to the Impala." Dean's words left no doubt what he was expecting Sammy to do. Sam felt his world collapsing around him. Here he was with a hot girl all over him and his brother was banishing him back to his car. Laurie crossed her arms and sulked while Dean leaned in looking around quickly spotting the empty beer cans on the floor.

"I mean it Sammy, you two get back to the Impala." Dean said seriously. Sammy nodded and leaned back in the seat. He sighed as he watched Dean and Stacy walk off down the trail leaving the teens behind.

"Damn Sam I didn't know your brother would be such a hardass." Cinda said speaking up from the front seat.

"Yeah dude it's just a couple of beers." Michael chimed in as well.

"Yeah well I'd better listen to him or he'll tell my father about tonight and trust me my father won't be as forgiving." He said giving Laurie an apologizing look. Laurie started fuming and threw open the door.

"Sam Winchester, I thought we were having a good time and now you're gonna let your brother ruin it for us." She said as she stormed out of the car. Sammy jumped out as well and ran over to where she was standing.

"Laurie I promise it won't happen again. Next time we can do this alone, I promise." He begged as she shot him evil looks.

"No way Winchester, you blew it tonight. Now go run along to big brothers car cuz you're goin home alone tonight." She yelled as she grabbed her purse and stormed away.

"Laurie!" Sammy ran after her and the two of them continued to fight in plan view of everyone else on the Point. Sammy knew his night was over when she slapped him hard across the face and stormed off down the road. Rubbing his cheek he was heading back to the Impala when Michael pulled up next to him in the Nova.

"Oh man Winchester that is one angry chick." Michael said as he saw the red mark on Sammy's face. "Here hop in and we'll go after her."

"Dean's soooo gonna kill me." he said as he climbed back into he back seat.

"I don't think you should be worried about your brother, Sammy, I think Laurie's the one you should be worried about. By Monday this will be all over school." Cinda laughed with a wicked smile. Michael shot Sammy a sympathetic look knowing she spoke the truth. Laurie was a popular girl and the fact that a new kid in school was able to score a date with her went a long way with the rest of the popular kids. Now all Sammy's attempts to fit in were ruined thanks to his older brother. Sammy started cursing his brother's name under his breath before becoming worried about his missing date again.

"Where the hell did she take off to?" Sammy asked as he looked up the road. It had only been around 5 minutes and there was only one road in and out of Rainbow Point. "She can't have gotten too far. Michael head back towards her place, she lives on Rackman Rd."

All three of them grew worried when they got to her house a few minutes later and still had not come across the angry girl. Michael turned the car around and headed back up to the Point thinking they must have missed her on the side of the road. When they got back up to the Point the first thing Sammy noticed what the Impala was missing.

"Oh my god what time is it?" Sammy asked starting to panic. If Dean came back and found that Sammy was gone, he was dead for sure when his brother got a hold of him.

"It's almost midnight dude." Michael answered.

"Crap, man you've gotta take me home, I was supposed to be home an hour ago. My father is gonna be so pissed." Sammy said falling back in the seat totally despondent.

"Could this night get any worse?" Sammy asked himself as Michael turned around and started back to the Winchester's current residence. His hypothetical question was answered only a few minutes later when a patrol car came up behind them and flashed its lights at them.

Underage kids with open cans of beer in their car.

Yep Sammy's night was about to get worse.

oooooooooooooooo

Dean and Stacy walked down the trail totally unaware of what was going on back at the Nova. They held hands as they walked, with Stacy occasionally moving closer as they walked. As they came to a fork in the path Stacy nudged Dean to head to the left.

"What, you don't want to go past 'Weeping rock'?" Dean teased, referring to the rock formation that always dripped water despite the fact that there was no nearby water supply. It was well known up at the Point about the local legend of an Indian maiden whose true love was killed during a hunt. When she heard the news, she ran up the path, stopping to sob on the rock before flinging herself off the edge. He didn't put much stock in the old story but hey if it got his girl to move in a little closer then what the hell.

"I hate walking past that rock." Stacy said shivering a bit.

"Are you cold, you can wear my jacket if you are?" Dean offered but Stacy shook her head no.

"I don't know what it is about this place but I always get the creeps every time I walk near it." She said giving the rock backwards glance as they went down the other path. Dean put his arm around her shoulder as they walked away and made a note to check it out in the daylight. They headed further down the path to a secluded overhang and sat down on the blanket Dean was smart enough to bring. Stacy snuggled close to Dean and the two of them lay back on the overhang looking at the stars. After awhile Dean rolled over, and was about to give Stacy a kiss when he accidentally looked at his watch.

"Damn its 11:30 already. I promised Dad I would have Sammy back by 11:00. I'm sorry hon but I've got to get little brother home before he turns into a pumpkin." Dean apologized as he helped Stacy up, silently cursing himself for not watching the time.

"It's okay Dean, I understand." She said as they headed back up to the car. The first thing Dean noticed was that Sammy was no where near the Impala when they got back. Looking around he couldn't see the Nova either.

"Son of a bitch, if that boy is out driving around with that kid, I'm gonna kill him."

Dean spent the better part of the next half hour looking for Sammy and his friends. Giving up, he and Stacy called it a night and he dropped her off back at her place before heading home. Cursing his brother, Dean drove around for another hour not wanting to go back home empty handed. The living room lights were still on as Dean parked in front of the house. He knew he was about to get his ass chewed as soon as he walked in the door, not only was he past Sammy's curfew but he was also without Sammy. He could just hear his father's voice now.

_"A 17 year old kid. You can't even keep track of your 17 year old brother. What the hell Dean?" _

Creeping into the house slowly, Dean was relieved when he saw his father asleep on the sofa in front of the TV. He headed down the hall to his bedroom and prayed his little brother made it home soon. He quickly got undressed and climbed into bed. His head had barely touched the pillow when he heard the phone ring. John snapped awake at the sound the phone and answered it with a gruff 'hello'.

"Dean!" John yelled when he got off the phone. Dean quickly got up, threw on some jeans, and ran down the hall. One look at his father told him the shit was about to hit the fan.

"Where the hell is your brother?" John yelled when he saw Dean come into the room. Dean started to stammer and John shushed him with his hand. "Don't even bother trying to lie to me son, I just got off the phone with the police. It seems your brother was in a car with some kid who was just pulled over for DUI. Now Sammy, this kid and his girlfriend are sitting down at the police station and you and I are going to have to head down there and bail your little brother out of jail."

"Is he okay?" Dean asked concerned that maybe they had been involved with an accident.

"He is for the time being, but he might not be when he gets home. Did you know about this Dean? How could you let him ride around with some kid who'd been drinking?" Dean could see the veins sticking out on his father's forehead as he shouted. He hung his head knowing he could never come up with a good enough excuse. He dropped the ball and now his brother was at the police station. He thanked god that the phone call wasn't from the cops saying his brother had been killed in an accident.

"I'm sorry Dad." was all he could say as he looked at the floor.

"Not half as sorry as you will be. You and I will discuss this in the morning, now let's go get your brother." John grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Damn it Sammy you so owe me one." Dean whispered under his breath as he followed his father out the door.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Recriminations.

Sammy avoided his fathers glare and his brother's evil looks when he saw them enter the station house. After talking to the on duty officer, John was told that Sammy wasn't under arrest but he had been charged with a misdemeanor possession of alcohol, as had Cinda. After assuring the officer he would deal with his son, John wordlessly ordered Sammy out to the truck. Once outside Dean quickly got in next to his younger brother and they drove home in silence. Dean and Sammy looked at each other with dread knowing what waited for them the minute they walked in the door. John surprised them by sending them directly to bed with a stern warning about the ramifications of the DUI in the morning.

"Aww damn Sammy, why'd you go and do something so stupid, I thought you were smarter than that." Dean asked as they moved down the hall to their bedrooms. "And what the hell happened to Laurie, how come she wasn't with you guys?

"She and I had a fight right after you and Stacy took off. You kinda ruined the mood when you came over like that. Anyways Laurie didn't like the fact that I was being sent back to the Impala like I was some little kid. We were trying to find her when the cop pulled us over. Really Dean did you have to do that in front of my friends?"

"Yeah well if you weren't being so stupid maybe I wouldn't have to embarrass you in front of your buddies. Really Sammy you could have been killed. What if you guys had gotten into a wreck, then what?" Dean was ready to pull out _all_ the big brother stops. Sammy leaned in the doorway of his bedroom, his hands in his pockets not ready to look his brother in the eye yet because he knew Dean spoke the truth.

"I'm sorry Dean, it won't happen again." He mumbled.

"Damn straight. Thanks to you, I'm in deep with Dad and god only knows what he's gonna make us do tomorrow. I know this date was important to you but Jesus Sammy, why do you always have to take it that one step too far. You know the rules and one of them is no drinking or riding around with someone who's been drinking."

"Alright, alright, I get it, damn you're almost as bad as Dad." Sammy snarked back at Dean. "Yeah like you never drank when you were 17."

"This is you we're talking about not me, and if you recall the few times I did have a beer I was with Dad." Dean recalled the few times John let him have a beer or two after a hunt. "And if I did happen to have a few when Dad wasn't around I sure as hell wasn't stupid enough to be out driving the car."

"Dean…" Sammy started to explain again but Dean cut him off.

"Just go to bed Sammy." Dean said curtly as he turned into his own room and slammed the door.

"I'm really sorry Dean." Sammy said to the closed door before heading into his own room.

They didn't get much sleep after that because John had them both up for a 10 mile run at 6 o'clock in the morning, following behind them in the truck. Collapsing on the back steps when they got home, they sat trying to catch their breath while John parked the truck. John glared at both of them as he approached the steps.

"Dean, go inside and take a shower." He barked at his oldest son. "I'm not through dealing with you yet, but now Sammy and I are going to have a little chat."

Without hesitation Dean got up and went inside the house. Right away he could hear Sammy trying to tell his father what happened, but John wasn't buying any of it. Their argument escalated and continued until after Dean was out of his shower. He thought about offering Sammy some moral support but then changed his mind. He knew he was in enough trouble without getting in the way of his father punishing his brother. 30 minutes later their argument had moved further into the back yard while Dean stayed inside the house not sure if he should intervene. He could hear every word and every word was getting angrier and more hurtful.

Both Sammy and John were bringing up things that had nothing to do with the incident the night before. Finally Dean couldn't listen anymore. He knew he couldn't leave the house without incurring more of his father's wrath but still he had to get away. He went out to the Impala and pulled it into the driveway. Filling up a bucket with soapy water, he started to wash his baby with the old mop head he kept in the trunk. In the distance he could hear the whistle of a freight train and knew in a matter of minutes it would be barreling past their house. At that moment Dean wistfully wished he could be on that train and getting out of town during times like this. Not that he'd ever want to leave his father and brother; it's was just listening to them fight always made him depressed.

He was so deep in thought as he washed his car he didn't notice the Pontiac that pulled up in front of the house or the four guys that climbed out.

"Hey, are you Winchester?" One of the guys yelled as they all approached Dean. Dean quickly spun around and immediately noticed the guy doing the yelling had a baseball bat in his hand.

"Yeah I'm Dean, what's it to yah." He answered back, instantly in hunter mode knowing what was about to happen next.

"Your little brother hurt my sister last night. I was meaning to make him pay for that but I guess you'll do." The guy stated as he took a swing at Dean's beloved Impala denting the rear panel with the bat.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled back as the four of them encircled him. Suddenly they all moved at once towards him and Dean found himself being pinned against the car. Pushing one of his attackers away with his feet, he broke free just as the first guy hit him across the back with the bat. Trying not to hit the ground he held up his left arm to stave off another blow and cried out as his arm broke on impact. He grabbed his arm to his chest just as he was kicked and he felt a rib break as he went hard to the ground. Once he was on the ground he could only roll in a ball as they continued to kick him repeatedly. Barely conscious, the first guy grabbed him by the shirt and starting beating him across the face before slamming him head first into the Impala. In a matter of minutes it was over. Three of his assailants whooped and hollered as they ran back to the car. The first guy stayed for a moment standing over him as he issued a final warning before running back to the car as well.

"Next time you won't be so lucky Winchester. You tell your brother to stay away from my sister."

Dean lay in a bloody heap next to his beloved car. Before losing consciousness, he tried to call out to his father and brother but the words died on his lips as his head sank down to the ground.

Sammy slammed the back door as he walked back inside their house, his argument with John drowned out by the sound of the train rolling past their house. He was about to head to his room when he was distracted by the sound of screeching tires outside their home. He peeked out the front window in time to see the Pontiac taking off. Sam didn't give it another thought until he saw his brother's bloodied body lying on the driveway next to the Impala.

"Dad!" he screamed to the back of the house. John had already poked his head from the backyard when he heard the car taking off. When he heard Sammy screaming for him, he started running around to the front. Sammy was already halfway across the yard when John caught up with him and together they ran to Dean lying in the driveway.

"Sammy, call 911!" John yelled at him as he gently rolled Dean over. Dean moaned as he felt his father's hands move him to his back. Sammy's hands shook as he dial 911 and he tried to stay calm when he finally spoke to the operator. John wiped the blood from Dean's face but was stopped by another moan from his oldest son.

"Dean, hang in there son… Sammy go inside and grab a blanket, your brother's going into shock." He commanded to a distraught Sammy. Sammy took off in a dead run back to the house. John tried to keep his hands from shaking as well as he called his oldest sons name.

"Dean, Dean open your eyes son. Look at me…c'mon Dean open your eyes…." John pleaded. Dean's left eye was already swollen shut but he struggled to open his right one at his fathers command.

"Dad…...Laurie's brother….." he said weakly.

"Hang on son, the Paramedics are on the way." He said leaning closer to Dean.

"Sammy….they were…. after…. Sammy." Dean managed to get out before losing consciousness again.

John nodded grimly just as Sammy ran back with the blanket off the sofa. Gently, John covered Dean with it.

"Dad is he…" Sammy looked down at Dean convinced at that moment his brother was dead. John looked up at his terrified youngest son.

"He's alive Sammy, just keep it together okay." He said trying to calm Sammy down. Looking down the road John mentally willed the paramedics to arrive. For ten hellish minutes they stayed next to Dean in the driveway until they finally did. John and Sammy watched the flurry of activity surrounding Dean as he was stabilized and moved into the ambulance. Unable to ride along with him, John and Sammy followed closely behind in the truck arriving mere seconds after the paramedics.

Once inside Dean was immediately rushed to the trauma unit where a team of doctors and nurses descended, preventing John, and Sammy from seeing him. They could only imagine the worst when they were sent away while the doctors raced to save his life. 30 minutes later a member of the trauma team approached them as they stood nearby. John tried to read the young doctors stern face hoping to prepare his youngest son if the news was bad.

"I'm Dr. Hamilton, I've been working on your son." he said looking straight at John.

"John Winchester, how's my boy?" John asked looking back, not even caring that he used his real name.

"Your son has been stabilized, Mr. Winchester. There are indications of head and facial trauma as well as internal bleeding, possibly kidney damage. We'll know more once we get a CAT scan, but right now we need to get him up to surgery. One of the trauma nurses will take you up to the surgical waiting room.," the Doctor explained.

"Surgery? Just how bad is it Doctor?" John asked getting a worried look from Sammy.

"Initial X-rays indicate several broken ribs but I'm most concerned about the head trauma. Your son may have suffered a fractured skull, but we'll know more once the neurologist has assessed him. Right now it's imperative we get him up to surgery." The doctor calmly answered John's question.

Everything he heard the Doctor say was making Sammy sick to his stomach. He listened as John thanked the Doctor for all his help and was numb when the nurse came to take them up to the surgical waiting room. Neither said a word as hours past waiting for news on Dean's condition. Sammy felt cold in the pit of his stomach as the door finally opened and Dean's surgeon approached them. John stood up immediately as well as Sammy hanging close behind him. Then the Doctor asked them to sit down and from that point on Sammy barely heard another word.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thanks everyone for the great reviews after the last chapter. I hope this one lives up to that one. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Chapter Four: The Waiting

Sammy knew he could hear the doctor's voice he just wasn't sure what the Doctor was saying. He picked up fragments of the conversation. Words like 'surgery', 'condition', 'loss of blood', all indications that his brother was seriously hurt. He wanted to hear words like, 'okay', 'soon', and 'home'. Those were the words that meant his brother was okay. He didn't like the way the doctors eyes stayed serious or the way his father grimly nodded.

It took a few seconds to realize his father was speaking to him when he watched the Doctor head back behind the doors.

"Sammy!" John took him by the arm and faced him towards him, his eyes filled with concern, as he called his name. "Sammy, you with me?"

"Yeah Dad." Sammy answered becoming more aware of his fathers voice.

"Good, your brother's in recovery. He'll probably be there a few more hours before they move him to the CCU. We can't do anything here until then, son. I want to take you home, you don't look so well."

"Dad no, we can't go home yet, Dean needs us." Sammy looked at John, his eyes wide with fear. "I'm fine, really Dad please don't take me home yet."

"Sammy, Dean's gonna be unconscious for several more hours. He might not even wake up until tomorrow according to what the Doctor said." John looked at Sammy but knew his son would never leave until he saw his brother with his own eyes. He gave his son a quiet smile and nodded. "Okay son we'll stay but it's gonna be a long wait."

"That's okay Dad, I don't want to leave, not just yet." Sammy was just as adamant as his father. They headed down to the cafeteria and spent a couple of hours drinking coffee trying not to talk about anything that had happened in the last 24 hrs…. Sammy's drinking, his arrest, their fight, but worst of all, not knowing that Dean was being attacked merely yards way while they were arguing. At one point John left Sammy behind to call the cops and file a report. He told them everything, including who Dean thought was his attacker, and carefully watched to make sure Sammy wasn't around to hear the details.

The hours dragged on and Sammy yawned a few times. John knew he hadn't slept much, especially since he had had them both up at the crack of dawn that morning. To appease Sammy, John called upstairs to find out if Dean had been moved to the CCU and was told he was just being settled in. Anxious to see him, John and Sammy cursed the slow elevator that took them to Dean's floor and raced to the nurse's station when they finally arrived. The nurse made them wait a little longer; telling them that it was taking some time to get the equipment set up and they wouldn't be able to see Dean until that was accomplished. Minutes dragged like hours until they were told they could see Dean.

Finally another ward nurse called down to the station and notified the desk nurse that Dean was ready. John could barely contain his youngest son as they moved quickly down the hall. John knew what to expect, but Sammy was totally shocked by what he saw. He gasped as he walked in and saw Dean surrounded by beeping monitors and attached to IV's. Dean's face was swollen and bruised and his left eye was covered by a gauze bandage. His normally closely cropped head was shaved clearly showing the dozens of dark stitches against his scalp while his left arm, immobilized in a cast, sat propped up on a pillow motionless by his side. Sammy couldn't believe under all that was his brother.

"Oh god Dean." Sammy whispered as he moved over to his brother's bed. John grimly followed and they stood nearby as the ward nurse continued taking notes and making alterations.

"He's heavily sedated right now. His Doctor is busy making rounds, but will be available later if you have any questions about your son's condition. Until then if you need anything just press the buzzer. My name is Jean and I'm on until 11:00 tonight." She said giving John and Sam sympathetic looks.

"Thank you Jean." John answered back grateful his son was in good hands. For the next few hours John and Sammy sat close to Dean's bed and waited for him to wake up. Dean's Doctor arrived later that afternoon with the results of his CAT scan and the other tests.

Dean's new prognosis was far better than it was when he was initially evaluated, the Doctor told them. The surgery to repair his injured kidney and other internal injuries went well and his head scans came back showing only a severe concussion. Sure there was some swelling, but no indications of the skull fracture or cranial bleeding the doctors had originally feared. Then the Doctor assured John that barring any complications, Dean would recover fine with little to no permanent dysfunction. John thanked the Doctor who promised to check on Dean once more before the end of the night.

The two of them sat near Dean's bed, relieved that he had dodged the bullet on his more serious injuries that is until the second Doctor showed up. This doctor, an Ophthalmologist, explained about Dean's injury to his left eye. John had assumed that the eye was covered due to the bruising and swelling that had occurred after the attack. The new Doctor explained that Dean had suffered a retinal tear and if not treated quickly would result in the retina becoming detached and a permanent loss of vision in that eye. Both John and Sam sat there shocked at the news. John quickly agreed to the new surgery, after all Dean's vision was at stake. The new surgery was scheduled for the next morning and John and Sammy were once again left alone in the room.

Hours rolled by, and Dean remained unconscious. John suggested they head back down to the cafeteria again since neither one of them had had much to eat that day. Begrudgingly Sammy agreed only because the grumbling in his stomach was getting too loud for him to ignore anymore. Finding the cafeteria closed they had to settle for snack foods from the vending machines in the waiting room but neither of them cared.

They were about to head back up to Dean's room when Sam heard a female voice calling out to him. Whirling around he was shocked to see it was Stacy.

"Stacy what are you doing here?" Sam asked as the upset young woman stopped in front of them.

"Sam I came as soon as I could. I tried to get up to see Dean but they said only family could see him and then they wouldn't give me any information about his condition." Her eyes wide looking between Sam and John. "He's okay isn't he? I mean someone told me he was attacked by some crazy guy with a baseball bat. Who the hell would attack Dean with a baseball bat?"

"Dad what the…." Sammy started before realizing Stacy was telling the truth. His brother was far too skilled as a fighter to have allowed a couple of guys to overcome him simply by using their hands. Clearly the severity of Dean's injuries indicated a weapon of some sort, but a baseball bat? Sammy gasped as he tried to imagine his brother, lying on the ground with someone above him repeatedly hitting him. His blood suddenly began to boil and John saw Sammy's anger flash in his eyes.

"Son of a bitch!"

John grimly nodded his confirmation. He knew Sammy had seen the car taking off. What he was more concerned about was that Sammy would find out who ever hurt his brother and take matters into his own hands. It was enough that Sammy felt guilty for last night and John was determined that he not find out who they were let alone that they'd been looking for him.

"Sam I don't want you to go off and do something stupid." He said grabbing Sam's arm stopping him from taking off.

"Dad what the hell, Dean was attacked by someone with a baseball bat, you heard her. We've got to find out who that son of a bitch is." Sam spat out angrily struggling against John's hard grip. Stacy looked on wide eyed afraid that she had said too much and had now made matters worse.

"Mr. Winchester I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay Stacy." John said as he shot her a sympathetic look. "We've been so caught up with watching and waiting for Dean to wake up that we haven't had a chance to talk about what actually happened."

"So he's not awake yet? God, I was so afraid they had really hurt him. Please tell me he's going to be okay." Stacy asked with a frightened voice. "I know we haven't known each other very long Mr. Winchester but Dean and I hit it off and I'd hate for anything bad to happen to him."

"Well I appreciate your concern. The doctors tell us he's gonna be okay. Just a bump on the head and a broken arm, well that and a couple of broken ribs. You might just have to be seen around town with Mr. Mummy man for while till he gets healed up." John told her purposely leaving out the severity of Dean's injuries.

"Do you think they'll let me up to see him?" She asked not sure if she could believe John or not. John and Sammy both shook their heads.

"They've got him pretty well sedated right now hon and he's still being kept in the CCU. I think once they've got him settled into a real room we might be able to get the doctors to agree for a little visit." John said giving her a wink and a gentle smile. "It sure was nice of you to come up here anyways even if they didn't let you upstairs to see Dean. I think Dean's lucky to have such a nice girl lookin out for him. I just wish we could have met under better circumstances. "

Stacy couldn't help but return the smile John gave her.

"Me too Mr. Winchester. You'll give me a call when it's okay to visit right?"

"As soon as they say its okay I'll have Sammy here give you a call right away." John assured her.

"Thanks Mr. Winchester I really appreciate that." She said giving Sammy a slight smile. Figuring they were done, John turned around and headed back down the hall to the elevator. Stacy grabbed Sammy's arm before he could turn around as well.

"Sammy, I know you've been pretty tied up here with Dean but something happened to Laurie the other night and I thought you would want to know." Stacy said knowing Sammy had no way of knowing that something had happened to Laurie after that night.

"Oh my god Stacy, don't tell me she didn't make it home okay." Sam asked fearfully.

"She made it home all right, but I don't know, something happened to her. I heard she tried to kill herself yesterday." Stacy whispered afraid someone would hear her talking about the girl.

"Oh my god, how?" Sam was in shock. This new tragedy was just too much to bear combined with his brother's attack.

"I heard she tried to slit her wrists. They had to commit her for a 72 hour hold." Stacy went on.

"Stacy, I can't deal with this now." Sam started shaking his head before looking down the hall at John. "I've got to get back to my Dad and check on Dean. I'll call you later okay."

"Okay Sammy." Stacy said aware she was being sent away. With tears in her eyes she turned and walked away. For a moment Sammy felt bad for dismissing Stacy that way. He made a silent promise to call her as soon as he could to apologize. He knew he had to find out what really happened to Laurie, after all he was the reason she'd been all alone on that road. Sammy's guilt meter went up another notch.

He turned around and headed back down the hall to where John was standing.

"Everything okay son?" John asked when he saw the look on Sammy's face.

"No Dad, and I don't think it's gonna be for a long time." He answered before filling John in on what had happened to Laurie.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was trying to get it up by last Sunday but RL stepped in again. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love them, love them, love them. Enjoy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 5: What really happened.

Dean was still unconscious when John and Sammy made it back up to his room. At some point he became restless. Sammy hoped his brother was waking up, but the nurse came in and told them he was only reacting to his pain medication wearing off. Once a new IV was started Dean became settled again and Sam could only wait patiently for his brother to wake up.

When morning rolled around again, Sammy was asleep in his chair and John was out in the hallway talking to the day nurse. As soon as Dean started to move again Sammy was up instantly. Dean winched as he struggled to regain consciousness. Sammy stood up and called his brothers name when he saw Dean trying to move his head.

"Dean…" he called out hoping his brother wouldn't panic when he realized where he was. "Dean don't move too much. I'm right here, Dads right here, just take it easy buddy."

At the sound of Sammy's voice Dean's visibly relaxed. Just then John walked in and saw Sammy standing over his brother.

"He's waking up Dad." Sammy said looking up at his concerned father.

"Hey there tiger." John said leaning over to let Dean see his face. Dean tried to give his father a weak smile but instead only ended up giving him a grimaced. "The Doctors say you're gonna be okay son, so just relax."

They both watched as Dean struggled to speak. John ran his hand through what was left of Dean's hair trying to comfort him.

"Hush now, don't try to talk. Sammy and I are both here and we're not going anywhere, just go back to sleep son."

Dean looked up at his father with his one open eye and nodded. Within seconds they could hear the sound of Dean's steady breathing once again. The next few hours they stayed close by until it was shift change again, and only then did they wait out in the hall while the new nurses did their duties.

As they were standing in the hallway there suddenly was a commotion coming from the elevator down the hall. Two men, one younger and one obviously his father, followed by two police officers, headed down the hall to where the Winchesters were standing.

"That's him, that's the guy that hurt my sister." The youngest of the four men said pointing to Sam as they approached. Amazed, John and Sam could only stand there as the older man turned to the two cops and pointed at them as well.

"Officers, that's the young man I want arrested for hurting my daughter." The older man commanded as the two cops approached John and Sammy.

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" John asked immediately stepping in front of Sammy. "Who the hell are you? My son's been here with me for the last two days while his brother has been in the hospital."

"My name is James Sanders. Your son took my daughter Laurie out on a date the other night and did something terrible to her." Sanders stepped closer to Sammy in a menacing manner but John once again blocked Sammy from the angry man.

"Dad no way, Laurie took off on her own, I swear I didn't do anything to her." Sammy stammered to John before turning to Laurie's father and brother. "Ask Michael and Cinda, they were with me. Laurie and I had a huge fight and she took off on me. I hopped into Michael's car and the three of us drove around for awhile looking for her but we never saw her again. We even drove all the way to your house but it was like she'd just disappeared. I was suppose to be hanging out with my brother and his date so we drove back up to meet him but Dean had already taken off without me. I knew I was already in trouble cuz it was past my curfew so I asked Michael to drive me home and that's when we got stopped by the cops.

"You got stopped by the cops?" Sanders asked still not convinced.

"Yeah, for DUI. That's why Laurie and I were fighting. My brother caught us drinking and told me to go back to his car and wait for him and his date to get back from their walk. Laurie didn't want to have to hang out in Dean's car and that's when we got into it. Then she slapped me across the face and took off on me before I could stop her." Sammy explained truthfully.

Laurie's brother Craig made another move forward, but was blocked by his father. John could see the debate running through Sanders mind as he weighed what Sammy had just said with the timeline of what had happened to Laurie.

"What happened to your daughter?" John asked, trying to deflect their attention from Sammy. Sanders continued to glare at the youngest Winchester but answered with a shaky voice.

"When she didn't come home by her curfew, Craig went looking for her. He ran into a few of her friends who told him they had seen her up at Rainbow Point with some new kid by the name of Sam Winchester. He drove up there looking for her and was on the way home when he found her wandering dazed a few blocks away from our house. Now she's on a 72 hour hold here in the Psychiatric wing of the hospital because she tried to slash her wrists yesterday." Mr. Sanders explained, clearly visibly shaken by his daughter's suicide attempt.

John's eyes softened when he saw how distraught Mr. Sanders was becoming.

"Mr. Sanders, I'm so sorry about Laurie, but my son is telling the truth. He and his friends _were_ pulled over by the cops for DUI and taken into custody right afterwards. Sammy here was with his friends from the time they left the Point until the time I came to pick him up at the Police station. There's no way he was involved with anything that happened to your daughter." John asserted to the distraught man. Sanders looked over at his son for confirmation that John may have been telling the truth.

"Dad it had to be him, he was the last guy seen with her. I talked with two of her girlfriends who saw her up there that night with him. They said Laurie and Winchester had a big fight and she walked off but then they saw Sammy and his friends drive down the road right afterwards. They _had _to have found her Dad, where else would she have gone?" Craig explained to his father. Realizing something, John looked back behind Mr. Sanders to the two Cops who had been listening the whole time taking notes.

"Officers you may be here to arrest someone but it isn't going to be my son. My oldest boy Dean is lying in CCU after several boys attacked him with a baseball bat at our house two days ago. Before he lost consciousness he told me Laurie's brother was one of the boys who was there." John spoke angrily as he pointed to Craig Sanders. As soon as the words were out of John's mouth, Sammy looked over at Craig, anger flashing in his eyes. Before John had a chance to grab him, Sammy launched at the younger Sanders and began hitting him repeatedly.

"You son of a bitch, you could have killed my brother!" Sammy yelled as he hit Craig.

It was all they could do to pull Sammy off of Craig. A somewhat bloodied Craig leaped up off the floor and staggered back away from the Winchesters. John grabbed Sammy and pulled him further away down the hall.

"Cool it Sammy, you're just making matters worse." John said angrily, grabbing Sammy by the shoulders.

"Officers, I want that boy arrested right now." Gregory Sanders commanded as his son wiped the blood from his face. The two cops moved forward, but once again John stood in front of Sammy and held him back.

"You're not taking my son!" John shouted as he glared back at the Sanders and the cops. "This whole thing started when _your_ son attacked my oldest boy. I know he thought he was protecting his sister, I get it, but it doesn't give him the right to attack Dean with a baseball bat. I think you're lucky Sammy here only used his fists. My son may end up permanently blinded in one eye thanks to your son and his buddies."

"That's the kid _I _want arrested." John said pointing to a shocked Craig.

Sanders stared between John and Sammy and then back to his own son. He knew Craig had been involved in some sort of altercation, he had seen blood on Craig's jeans when he came back home. When asked, Craig explained that he and his buddies were just roughhousing and someone had gotten a bloody nose. Clearly more had happened than his son had let on and the awful truth was starting to sink in. He turned and glared at Craig, his own anger clearly on his face.

"Is this true? Did you and your friends go after this man's other son?" He demanded. Craig clearly backed up a bit when he heard his father's wrath. He hung his head and stayed silent.

"Craig, answer me!"

"But Dad, he hurt Laurie" Craig stammered.

"And what if he didn't. What if what they are saying was true, that Sam here was already in police custody when your sister was hurt? Who else is involved, tell me!" Sanders angry voice echoed down the hospital hallway. Suddenly two hospital security guards appeared and one of the cops went over to speak with them while the other moved to calm the escalating situation.

"Mr. Sanders if your son _is_ involved with Mr. Winchesters son being hurt, than I afraid he is correct. I'm gonna have to take your son into custody as well as the others who are involved. In fact Mr. Winchester, I think it's best that you and your son come down as well so we can get this all straightened out once and for all." Sgt. Langston, the first officer said, as he pulled out his pair of handcuffs and moved to place them around Craig's wrists.

"Daddddddd!" Craig cried out in horror as he realized _he_ was going to be the one led away in handcuffs and not Sammy. Sanders slowly shook his head at his son before turning to speak to Sgt. Langston.

"Officer, do what you have to do." He said before turning back to his son. "Craig, what you did was inexcusable, and I am ashamed of you. Your sister would have never wanted this and you know it. If you are lucky, I might call my lawyer and get you out on bail. I expect you to _fully _cooperate with these two officers and tell them _everything_, including who was with you when you attacked Mr. Winchesters son, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Craig mumbled as Sgt. Langston put the cuffs around his wrists. The officer then turned the younger Sanders around to face his father again. Tears welled up in Craig's eyes as he saw the disappointment in his fathers. "Dad I'm so sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to son." Sanders said sadly nodding to John and Sammy. "It's their forgiveness you need to beg for. You'd better pray that Dean recovers son or all the lawyers in the world won't be able to help you."

As he watched the cop lead Craig away, Sanders started to follow but stopped and turned to John.

"I know anything I say can not possibly be enough, but I'm truly sorry for what my son and his friends did to your boy. I hope he gets better soon." He said sincerely, pain clearly etched on his face.

"Thank you. I hope Laurie will be okay too." John said to the anguished man.

"Thank you." Sanders answered sadly before turning around and walking away. John and Sammy watched until Sanders got on the elevator then turned around silently, and headed back up to Dean's room.

Later after Dean was in surgery, John headed to the Police station to give his statement. Craig and his buddies were all charged with Assault and Battery and posted bond soon after. Satisfied that Craig was no longer a threat to his son, John headed back to the hospital where he and Sammy began another long wait. It was a ritual becoming all to familiar to the Winchesters. A ritual John hoped he would never have to go through again.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note. First of I would like to apologize for keeping everyone waiting for this next chapter. I think I bit off more than I can chew starting a multi chapter fic when I really wasn't too far advanced with the storyline ahead of time. So many people have put me on alert it's making me really nervous to deliver a story worthy of your attention. Thanks again for staying along for the ride, I hope this lives up to your expectations.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 6 Recovery.

Dean's surgery to correct his vision went off without a hitch but he still was required to wear the patch over the damaged eye for some days afterwards. Still recovering from the rest of his injuries, Dean struggled to not go crazy while lying in his hospital bed. The cast on his left arm became a constant source of inching. His scalp still bore criss cross stitches making Dean feel like Frankenstein, especially after Sammy teasingly let the nick name slip out one day. Even after Sammy apologized Dean insisted he wear a knit hat in the hospital so no one else could see his scars. Every day his rib and internal injures continued to heal and Dean began to feel stronger. Even so, John and Sammy continued to spend countless hours next to Dean's bed until they were sure he was well on his way to recovery.

When Dean was finally moved into a regular hospital room, the decision was made to allow Stacy to come up for a short visit. At first Dean was a little hesitant. He didn't want to scare her seeing him the way he looked when he was first brought in. Once the swelling and the dark bruises on his face began to fade, he allowed the visit. Even messed up, Dean had a reputation to uphold after all. Stacy was so happy to see him she didn't care what he looked like.

Stacy had been a constant visitor to the hospital. Even when she wasn't allowed to come up to see Dean, she would call Sammy and he would come down to give her updates. Afterwards she would leave flowers or other gifts for Sammy to take up to his brother. After one bouquet of flowers Dean had the endure teasing from his little brother that his room was beginning to look like a chicks. Even John was surprised that his normally manly son allowed a pair of hugging teddy bears to be left on his nightstand in full view of everyone. Outwardly Dean gruffly complained about the teddy bears but inwardly he was glad they were there. He really liked Stacy and if she wanted to send up teddy bears to keep him company then he guessed he could tolerate them.

When John was finally certain his son was going to be alright, he resumed his research into the recent suicide attempts, especially since the last one hit too close to home. John was convinced that Laurie's was connected to the others but she was still too traumatized to talk to anyone, especially anyone named Winchester. A few times Sammy snuck away from Dean's room and tried to call her but he always got her voicemail. He even attempted to go over to her house to see her but no one answered the door. Leaving some flowers and a card with his phone number on it, he dejectedly walked away.

After almost three weeks of Sammy keeping a constant vigil, Even Dean had had enough.

"Yo kiddo, don't you think it's about time you started goin back to school." Dean asked his little brother sitting in the chair across from his bed.

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked as he sat back up in the seat. He'd been slouching down, head in his hand for the better part of the morning and Dean could tell something was up.

"School, you know, Mecca for nerdy types like yourself. If you don't go back soon, they're gonna flunk you out and then Dad will be really pissed" Dean answered. "Don't get me wrong I like that you're hanging out here, but face it Sammy, if Dad finds out you've been ditching school he's gonna blow his top."

"I can't go back." Sam answered dropping his head. Dean could barely hear him.

"What?" Dean asked confused. "What do you mean you can't go back? You've only missed, what two, three weeks. They can't have tossed you out yet, you're a straight A student. What school wouldn't give their right nut for a kid like you?"

"Their right nut?" Sammy asked giving Dean an amused look. "Dean seriously…..I can't, not now."

"Okay Sammy, spill it." Dean said sitting up a little too fast. Wincing he grabbed his side and gasped before laying back down against his pillow.

"Dean!" Sammy jumped up as soon as he heard his brother's gasp.

"I'm okay, I just moved too fast that's all" Dean winced once more trying to get comfortable again. Sammy hovered over his brother like a mother hen and Dean more than once had to swat his hand away.

"Damn dude, personal space please." He spat out exasperated

"Sorry…" Sammy muttered before turning around and sitting back down in the chair.

"Sammy what's this all about? I get that you're worried about me, really I do, but missing school, so not cool." Dean said seriously.

"They think I did something to Laurie." Sammy muttered, his head down again.

"What, come again?" Dean asked, almost sitting back up again.

"They think I did something to Laurie" Sammy muttered again his head still hanging down. "Michael told me the other night when I was talking to him on the phone, it's all over school."

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it Sammy. You didn't try to hurt anyone." Dean said adamantly.

"I know that and you know that but everyone saw us fighting up at the Point. Then Laurie tries to kill herself and her brother goes after you.….Its all my fault. Now I can never go back to school." Dejected, Sammy hung his head as he spoke.

"Sammy listen to me you had no way of knowing Laurie was gonna do something to herself. Hell if that's how she handles a bad date what the hell does she do when someone _really_ pisses her off? I guess we should be lucky she doesn't have access to the arsenal we have." Dean said trying to lighten Sammy mood but failing miserably

"Dean this is serious, she tried to kill herself because of me."

"Sammy we have no way of knowing that. Maybe she was just upset about having a bad hair day, all I know is _you_ had nothing to do with it." Dean replied but winched when he realized how flippant his words sounded.

"But Dean…."

"No buts Sammy. I know you feel responsible. Hell if you want to put the blame on someone put it on me because I'm the one who broke up your little party in the first place. If you two hadn't been fighting about me sending you packing back to the car maybe she wouldn't have taken off and I don't know, had what ever happened to her, happen to her."

"Oh, I see so now you're blaming _yourself_?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Makes as much sense as you taking all the blame." Dean answered. "Besides, Dad seems to think what happened to Laurie might be tied in with what happened to all the other suicide victims. If that's the case then there's no way you had anything to do with it."

"Yeah but try making everyone else know that." Sammy said trying to make Dean understand how impossible it was going to be to be accepted again.

"Leave it to me Sammy boy, when I get out of here, I'll set them all straight. You'll be back in Nerdyville High in no time flat." Dean assured his brother then turned serious again. "Laurie still not answering your calls?"

"I tried earlier but I keep getting her voicemail. I just want to apologize you know and make sure she's okay. Michael also told me Craig Sanders is still in jail, guess his Dad never bailed him out. And Dad talked to the detectives again about our case and they told him there's a court date set up in a few weeks. Looks like Craig might get some real jail time for attacking you."

"Good…." Dean said closing his eyes, the whole fight flashing briefly in his mind. They had caught him at a disadvantage, something Dean was never going to let happen again. All his years of training and he let four guys get one over on him. Dean was sure his father was disappointed in him. The great John Winchester would have never let four guys work him over even if one of them had a baseball bat. His father would have taken them out, no problem, and they'd be the ones in the hospital. Already stressed about being stuck in the hospital, Dean's fears over being a disappointment to his father exasperated his growing feelings of inadequacy. Little did John know what was lurking in his oldest sons head.

Worse yet, at least in Dean's mind, they had hurt his beloved Impala. Sammy assured him the damage to the car was repairable. He even volunteered to help Dean fix the wounded Impala when Dean finally got out of the hospital.

"You near my car, dude I don't think so." Dean teased his brother not realizing that Sammy making the offer was a way for him to make up for his part in Dean getting hurt.

"Oh okay." Sammy said as he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the chair. Dean quickly picked up on Sammy's disappointment.

"But you know, I might let you detail her once we get her all pretty again." Dean offered. Immediately Sammy perked up and gave his brother a big smile.

"Under one condition…." Dean continued.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Sammy asked. At this point he didn't care as long as he got to help Dean. He was willing to do just about almost anything. Almost…

"You have to go back to school." Dean said seriously.

"No…no way…" Sammy said jumping up from his chair. "I'm not going back, I'm never going back. You can't make me and Dad can't make me. I'm not going back and that's final."

Just then the door to Dean's room opened and their father walked in. John was more than a little displeased to see his youngest son in his brother's room at that hour let alone hear him announce he wasn't going back to school.

"Samuel." John said sternly.

"Damn." Sammy said sinking back in the chair. Busted he knew he would never be able to explain to his father why he wasn't in school. Dean shot him a sympathetic look and then threw out the life line.

"What he means Dad is he really wants to be helping you with this hunt and he can't do that if he's stuck in a classroom, isn't that right Sammy?" Dean said hoping his Dad would fall for it. Of course John saw through Dean's tactic right away.

"Yeah Dad you're the one who said you needed us on this hunt, and with Dean all laid up and all, you're gonna need me more than ever." Sammy continued even as John began shaking his head.

"You two boys….just how long have you two been planning this little charade." John said with a little chuckle seeing the boys try and get themselves out of the hole.

"'bout 5 seconds." Dean admitted much to Sammy chagrin.

"Yeah I can tell. Guess what, it's not gonna work. Starting tomorrow Sammy you're going back to school and you're gonna make up all your missed classes. Then when you're done with that, we'll see about you helping me on this hunt." John said firmly. "Only after school, do you hear me?"

Sammy looked down at the ground but nodded slowly.

"Yes sir."

"That being said who wants a burger?" John said pulling up the bag he'd had in his hand the whole time. Immediately Dean perked up. He hadn't eaten any real food in like forever let alone a smuggled in cheeseburger with the works. John pulled out three burgers along with some fries and set them out on Dean's bed table. Dean immediately dug into his like a starving man. Sammy sat back and watched not sure if the third one was for him or not.

"What Sammy you don't want yours?" John asked handing the third burger to his youngest son. "I'm sure if you don't Dean will me more than will to inhale it since he's already half way through his own."

Sammy took the sandwich from his father confused.

"How'd you know I'd be here Dad?" he asked before unwrapping the sandwich. It was just the way he liked it, extra catsup, and extra mustard. No one else in the family ate their burgers like that so that only meant one thing….John knew he was going to be there.

"I've known all along you weren't going to school Sammy." John admitted. "Now eat your sandwich son and afterwards we're gonna have a long talk."

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: My humble apologies for keeping everyone waiting so long for this next chapter. I work in retail and this is one of our busiest times of the year. Combine that with a wicked upper respiratory infection and a relapse within two weeks (just in time for Thanksgiving) of each other has me exhausted and unable to function let alone find time to write. Sorry again to all the Dean fans. He's not in this chapter but he will make it into the next one I promise. Once again thanks for being so patient. Please enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 7 Apologies

A long talk was right. John waited till he had Sammy alone back at the house and really let in to him about his responsibilities as a Winchester. Hunting aside, one of the big ones was to not draw attention to themselves especially by missing school. If the authorities got involved then Child Protective Services would get involved and even though Sammy was 17 there still was a chance he could be taken away. Moving was not an option right now with Dean still in the hospital. Sammy hung his head and listen as his father spoke the truth. Dean was right, he did always push it too far, and now he'd put his whole family at risk with his behavior.

John laid it out plain and clear. Any visits to Dean would be _after _school and on weekends for the duration of Dean's stay. Until Dean was home, Sammy was to do all his homework on time, his chores, _and _Dean's chores, the latter to continue indefinitely. If John needed any assistance on the hunt, then and only then would Sammy be allowed to set aside his other duties. Sammy solemnly nodded and stayed silent.

The next morning Sammy woke up with a feeling of dread. John was reading the paper and eyed him as he came in the kitchen for breakfast but didn't say a word instead only nodding to him as he sat down. The silent treatment from his father only made the morning even worse. As he ate he kept looking at John just waiting for the lecture he was sure he was going to get to begin but John just kept reading the paper. Sammy quickly gulped down his cereal and headed back into his room to grab his jacket. He was about the bolt out the front door when John finally stopped him.

"I'm assuming I won't have to drop you off at school?" John asked sternly holding out Sammy's backpack.

"Yes sir." Sammy said as he took his backpack and shouldered it.

"And you're gonna be home at what time?" John asked reiterating the preset itinerary

"I'll be home around 3:30 Dad." Sammy answered looking down at his feet.

"Good, and if I'm not here, do your homework and chores and when I get back we'll go see Dean at the hospital okay?"

"Yes sir." Sammy answered relieved that he was still gonna be able to see his brother despite his punishment.

"Don't let them bug you too much Sammy. None of this is your fault." John said suddenly giving Sammy a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Sammy looked up at John and gave him a weak smile.

"You wanna come to my classes and tell them that Dad?" Sammy asked his hand on the door knob. "Once I get to school the whole day is gonna be nothing but crap you know with everyone talking about what happened."

"Well I've got something that I think will make you day a little better." John smiled at Sammy and pulled something out of his pocket. Tossing it at Sammy, Sammy just barely caught it in his right hand and was shocked to see that it was the keys to the Impala. "We talked it over last night and your brother thought it would be a good idea if you showed up in the Impala like nothing happened."

"Dad I can't take Dean's car…." Sammy started but John just waved him off.

"How many times has your brother let you drive his baby?" John asked amused at Sammy's reaction to the keys.

"Like never, unless he was with me and even then he harped on me so much I just pulled over and let him drive again." Sammy answered

"Yeah that sounds like your brother but he and I both agreed that it would be a good thing if you drove it back and forth to school until he gets home. Dean trusts you to drive it and so do I."

"I don't know what to say Dad." Sammy answered still in awe of the fact that his brother trusted him with his most prized possession.

"Say 'bye Dad'." John answered amused.

"Ummm bye Dad…" Sammy said as he headed out the door. It felt odd to be getting in the drivers seat especially without is brother sitting in the passenger seat. Surely it had to be a sign of the apocalypse. Sammy backed slowly down the drive way his heart racing in his chest. He did know what was causing his anxiety more, having to return to school or returning to school in Dean's car. He decided it was a neck and neck tie.

The normally 10 minute trip took over 20 because Sammy drove like a senior citizen the whole way. Pulling into the parking lot he had to circle several times because most of the parking spots were gone. Having to go all the way in the back Sammy found a spot and backed it in without incident. Looking at his watch he could tell it was almost time for the bell to ring. Most of the other students were already inside, only a few stragglers remained, but even they were heading inside as well. He grabbed his back pack and hurried to the door when he saw a girl standing off to the side. Alone, her jacket wrapped tightly around her body, she stood staring at the building unmoving.

It was Laurie.

Sammy was stunned, she was the last person he was expecting to see. He'd heard through the grapevine that she had transferred schools and wouldn't be returning. He hesitated, but only a second, before deciding to go up to her. She continued to stare at the building and wasn't aware Sammy was heading her way until he was almost right next to her.

"Laurie." Sammy said quietly not wanting to startle her. She blinked and slowly turned in his direction.

"Sam…." she said almost relieved to see him there. He was a familiar face, a friendly face, not someone who would be likely to judge her like so many of her other friends. She gave a quick sigh of relief.

"Laurie are you okay?" Sammy started. "I tried to get a hold of you so many times."

"I know, I'm sorry…..I just wasn't ready…you know to talk to anybody." She said fidgeting a little. "I got the flowers…..they were really pretty. I'm sorry I didn't thank you for them when I got them….."

"Laurie its okay, I'm just happy you're gonna be alright, ummm you _are_ gonna be alright, right?" Sammy asked concerned again for his friend.

"That's what the doctors tell me, 'course my mom, and Dad barely let me out of their sight these days. Like I'm gonna try something again." she said her cheeks blushing a bit. Suddenly her eyes welled up with tears and she started to cry. "I don't know what's wrong with me Sammy, why can't I stop crying?"

At first Sammy was dismayed at Laurie's display of tears. He looked around not sure what to do before deciding to just be her friend. He pulled her close to him and just held her as she sobbed a bit into his chest. The first bell rang and the two of them continued to stand there in the parking lot not caring if they were late or not. Both of them had gone through hard times recently and Sammy felt it was only right to spend a few moments helping Laurie, even if her brother was the reason behind his own near tragedy.

Finally she pulled away from him and started to wipe away her tears.

"Oh god Sammy I'm so sorry, here I am crying like an idiot again. You're so sweet and I treated you so badly that night. I wish…..I wish I hadn't walked away like that….maybe I wouldn't have…." Laurie went on but then suddenly stopped.

"Wouldn't have what Laurie?" Sammy asked seeing the fear that suddenly was on her face.

"No I can't everyone already thinks I'm crazy…" she said clamming up again.

"Laurie, tell me maybe I can help." Sammy offered sincerely.

"I was so mad at you, well really at your brother for screwing things up, oh god I'm sorry, I'm such a horrible person. Dean's still in the hospital isn't he?" she said cursing herself for saying the wrong thing.

"For at least another week." Sammy started but then Laurie turned pale and started shaking.

"Oh god that's all my fault as well. Craig…..My brother always had to push it just a little too far. I never meant for him to hurt your brother, I didn't know he was going to go after him like that. I was so out of it the next day, and he kept badgering me to tell him what happened and I told him me and you had a fight and I swear I never thought he would come over to your house……he promised me he wasn't going to do anything." Laurie began crying again. "I heard Craig talking to one of his buddies afterwards. At first I was afraid they had gone after you but then I heard Craig say it was your brother. For a moment I was happy they hurt him, you know, for what he did up at the Point. God that sounds really bad….but after I took off and I saw that, oh now I'm really gonna sound crazy, but I saw something up there on the Point, and if we hadn't had fight, I wouldn't have been there when this…I'm not sure what it was but it…but it touched me…..."

At this point Laurie stopped, her eyes looking distantly off.

"What touched you Laurie? You can tell me, I promise I won't think you're crazy." Sammy said as he reached out to her again. At first she flinched this time when he put his arm around her but then she relaxed and moved closer to him.

"It looked like a ghost….." Laurie said with a whisper. "I was up on the trail, you know the one by Weeping Rock, and I saw it. I tried to get away but it but it caught up with me and suddenly I was in this fog and I couldn't get out and all I heard was crying….I know its sounds crazy but it's true I swear…and then it was gone and I couldn't remember what had happened. I know my brother found me wandering in the streets but I don't remember him finding me or even getting home that night. You probably think I'm totally nuts don't you?" she said looking up at him for confirmation of her fear.

"You're not nuts Laurie. If you think you saw a ghost then maybe you saw a ghost." Sammy said with a reassuring nod. He didn't want to give away too much information on what his family did but he did however want to reassure the girl that what she saw was real and not in her head. "I think I know someone who can help."

"Help me, what do you mean?" Laurie asked confused by the offer.

"My Dad is sorta an, ummm lets just say and expert, when it comes to ghosts." Sammy winced, not wanting to have to explain everything John was an expert on.

"What like a ghost hunter or something?" Laurie asked still now sure what Sammy was alluding to.

"Not quite like that….he just reads a lot about them in books, it kinda a hobby with him, anyways I bet if you talk to him and tell him what you saw he might be able to tell you what happened to you. It's up to you. I would totally understand if you didn't want tell him what you saw but if I didn't think he could help you I wouldn't make the offer."

"He won't think I'm crazy?" she asked mulling over the idea of yet another person thinking she's gone off the deep end.

"I promise you, my father would be the last person to think you're crazy for claiming to have seen a ghost."

"But he hates me. It's because of me that your brother was hurt and almost killed. He'll never talk to me, I know he won't."

"He'll talk to you I promise, and no he doesn't hate you, and no he doesn't blame you at all. Your brother is the reason _my_ brother is in the hospital not you. If you knew what he was really going to do you would have stopped him, I'm sure of it. I'm gonna go ahead and give my Dad a call."

"But Sammy what about school. You and I have missed so much…I don't want to get you into more trouble with the principle."

"Screw school, this is more important and besides, I'm the one who decided to ditch school as much as I did. My decision not yours. My Dad will come up with a good excuse, for both of us I promise. C'mon I'm gonna call him. I know he'll want to talk to you right away.

Laurie looked back at the school. Really it wasn't much of a choice. She'd been dreading the return to school for days now and here Sammy was offering her a chance to find out what really happened to her. It was a chance she was willing to take. Just then the final bell rang and Laurie made up her mind.

"Call him Sammy, but if he won't talk to me I'll understand." She said wiping the final tears from her face.

"Oh he'll talk to you…trust me on that…he'll talk to you." Sammy said as he pulled out his cell phone and hit is Dad's number.

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Insecurities

For the 9 millionth time Dean was bored out of his skull. With his injured eye still healing he was under strict orders not to make sudden moves, so most physical activities were out of the question. He was still allowed to do his physical therapy, but that only required he walk on a treadmill or use the stair master. What he was dying for was some good old fashion one on one. Anything to help alleviate his feelings of helplessness. He was Dean Winchester for god's sake. He could take out a ghost with one hand or subdue a Wendigo with a flair gun. How could he let four guys get the best of him?

Worse yet he was told he wasn't allowed any reading materials, or able to watch TV for fear of straining his injured eye. The patch was off, but he still couldn't see normal out of it. Things were still a bit fuzzy and that scared him as well. What if it never got better? What if it got worse and he still lost his vision in it. What good would he be on a hunt? What purpose would he have if he couldn't help out? Combined with his fear of not being able to defend himself, Dean was feeling more than a little vulnerable.

Even Sammy couldn't make him feel better. His brother had managed to call before he went to school and as part of conversation had started to tease him about not doing the horizontal mambo with Stacy until his eye got better and suggesting he get a parrot instead. Under normal circumstances Dean would have just fired back with one of his patented comebacks but this time he just stay silent. Realizing he had struck a nerve, Sammy started apologizing immediately. Already feeling bad about Dean's injuries he felt even worse after making fun of them. Then without warning Dean had just hung up on him. Dejected Sammy hung up at his end, praying he would have a chance to make it up to his brother when he came that afternoon for a visit.

Dean felt bad leaving things that way but he just wasn't in the mood for those kinds of jokes at that moment. Time on his hands just made it worse, leaving all his insecurities swirling around in his head. Laying there he tried to stay mad at Sammy but he found he couldn't. Not his Sammy, not now, not ever. His brother may be annoying at times but he was still his little brother and that meant something to Dean. Of course when Dean got feeling better all bets would be off. Ahh revenge would be sweet. Dean laid back, closed his eyes, and started plotting.

A few hours past and Dean woke up not realizing he had fallen asleep. Where the hell was his family? For weeks John and Sammy had spend countless hours at the hospital and now they were nowhere to be found. He reached for the phone on his nightstand and dialed the house. One ring, two rings, 6 rings… where the hell were they? Then he tried John's cell phone, same thing. Dean slammed the phone back on the cradle and fell back against the pillow. His quick movement earned him another wince as he tugged at his injured side. He closed his eyes and willed his brother to walk in the door. Opening them up, he only saw an empty doorway and a nurse passing by.

Then he remembered that Sammy was suppose to start back to school that morning. Dean took a deep breath and willed his heart to quit beating so hard. Still his father would have stopped by, so where the hell was John?

"Quit being a baby." He chided himself. "They'll get here when they get here."

He closed his eyes again, feeling a little sorry for himself when he heard a slight knock on the door. It was Stacy.

"Hey Dean, feel up to a little company." Stacy said with a smile as she peered into his room. Dean's mood immediately brightened.

"C'mon on over babe." Dean said with his sexiest voice, patting the bed. Stacy rolled her eyes at his overt ploy to get her in his bed.

"Yeah right Mr. Stud…..and what if your father and brother walked in just as we were ummm…having a little fun?" She said moving towards his bed, a wicked smile on her face.

"So lock the door." Dean returned the wicked smile and reached over to take her hand.

"Dean Winchester you are so naughty." She said pulling her hand back playfully. "Seriously Dean we don't dare do anything here, what if we were caught?"

"Then I guess that would mean I was cured." Dean said reaching out for her hand again. This time Stacy let herself be pulled to the bed.

"Oh I think you're cured alright…." She said bending over planting a sweet kiss on his lips. "But not cured enough for the kind of action you're looking for."

"I can't change your mind?" Dean said with his best version of Sammy's puppy dog eyes.

"'Fraid not hon, 'sides if and when we _do_ get a chance to do what you have in mind, I hope it's in a place a little more romantic than this." Stacy said with a sweep of her hand.

"Next I suppose you'll want roses." Dean said with a smile

"At least a dozen." She answered firmly.

"And a room all lit up with candles." Dean continued.

"It's more romantic that way and I want romantic Dean, not some cheesy motel down on the strip." Stacy said determinedly.

"Note to self, romantic not cheesy, got it." Dean said puckering his lips, begging for another kiss. Stacy rolled her eyes but bent back down. This time the kiss was a little more passionate. Yes Dean was definitely feeling better now. Stacy was right, this was neither the place nor the time, and there would be plenty of time later when he was feeling better. Any thoughts about his father and brother went right out the door as he and Stacy kissed for a few minutes and when they stopped he was kinda glad they hadn't showed up yet.

What Dean had no way of knowing was that both his father and his brother were sitting in small diner listening to Laurie tell John about her experience. John didn't feel right about asking her to come back to their place so it was decided that they would meet someplace public where Laurie could feel a little more comfortable. Currently they were sitting in a booth near the back of the diner, John on one side, with Sammy and Laurie on the other. The teens sat sipping sodas and eating French fries making small talk while John listened not wanting to force her into talking about something she clearly wasn't sure she wanted to talk about. John put on his best fatherly face, gave her his prize winning Winchester smile, and immediately put her at ease.

"Mr. Winchester I know it's gonna sound strange, but Sammy here says you're some sort of expert when it comes to this sorta thing." Laurie said closing her eyes shaking her head. "Oh god the whole thing is so unbelievable."

"Why don't you just start at the beginning Laurie. Just tell my Dad everything you told me. Trust me you're among friends here, and we don't think you're nuts." Sammy said putting his arm around her shoulder. She turned and gave him a slight smile. Still unsure she looked back over at John.

"Just like Sammy said Laurie, and please don't leave anything out, even if you think it's the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard of. Sammy's right I am a sort of expert on this subject. I heard a lot of different stories and have done a lot of research into these things so trust me I'm not gonna think you're crazy." John said with a reassuring smile. Laurie looked back at Sammy one last time who also gave her a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath and started with her story.

"At first I was mad at Dean for making Sammy go back to his car. I thought Sammy would just ignore him and we could continue to have our….little fun…but then he got out of the car and actually started to go back to Dean's car. I guess I went a little over board. Mom says I can get really prissy when I don't get my way. Anyway we started to fight, I guess Sammy told you about that. I got mad and slapped him then turned around and stomped off. Once I was up the trail I thought it was kinda stupid of me to have done that because now I didn't have a way home. I know selfish again, but that was the old me. That's when I started to feel really cold. I could hear voices coming towards me but I couldn't call out to them…it was like I was frozen or something. My body felt like it was surrounded in clouds, I know that sounds really dumb, but it's true. I don't know how long I was like that. I kept hearing crying and it was making me really depressed, like I was feeling what whatever it was feeling.

Next thing I know my brother is pulling up beside me in his car and he's taking me home. Mr. Winchester I really don't know what happened to me. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and my family didn't know what to do with me. I didn't mean to try and kill myself…..I had all these thoughts in my head. I just woke up and knew, just knew, I didn't want to live anymore. Me……..just like that….I found some of my dad's razor blades in the bathroom. It was just so simple…." She stopped and looked up at the both of them. "I'm not crazy, there was something there wasn't there?"

"What you felt was a ghost." John explained in the simplest terms he felt she could understand.

"Oh my god!" Laurie gasped not sure if she could believe him or not. She looked at him incredulously but saw only truth coming from his eyes. "Then it _was_ a ghost… And it did this to me, it made me want to kill myself?"

"Have you ever heard the story of the Indian maiden who leapt from the Point when she found out her true love was killed?" Sammy asked knowing she probably had.

"Who hasn't…that story has been around since my parents used to come up here." She said with a nod. "You're not telling me that old story is true are you, she's the ghost?"

"That's what we think, but it's hard to find any proof of that. There are no actual records or anything but I've been talking to some of the other victims who survived their attempts and they all said the same thing as you did. Ghostly fog, weeping sounds, and then the strong desire to kill themselves. Most ghosts haunt a place of tragedy in their lives, and jumping off the Point would certainly be the place for this particular ghost. For some reason, and I just can't figure out why just yet, it's fixated on this particular rock though, the one everyone calls Weeping Rock." John explained.

"Oh my god!" Laurie exclaimed as she realized something. "I stopped there….I stopped there when I got up the trail. I was so mad…..I was leaning against the rock pouting when I felt the water dripping on my blouse and then I got even madder because I was all wet and that's when I started to feel the fog all around me."

"Dad that's it's, that's got to be enough proof to take out this spirit. We just have to destroy Weeping Rock and kiss this damn spirit goodbye." Sammy said excited

"I think you're right son. Laurie, hon, you've been a big help. I know it was hard to talk to me about this but trust me the information you gave me will help us make sure this never happens to anyone else again. Sammy and I just need to get our ummm supplies together and then we can head on up there to get rid of this spirit once and for all." John said agreeing.

"But first let's stop by the hospital and let Dean know what's goin' on." Sammy said wanting to let Dean in on their plan.

The three of them started to get up from the booth when Laurie stopped and gently grabbed John by the arm.

"I know you'll probably say no, and I can't say I blame you, but do you think it would be okay if I went with you to see Dean? I want to, you know apologize for what my brother did to him." she asked hesitantly.

"You know Laurie, none of us blame you for what happened to Dean." John said thinking over her request.

"Sammy said the same thing but still I feel sorta responsible. It would make me feel better, you know, if I could just say I'm sorry even if it's not really my fault, please Mr. Winchester." Laurie pleaded.

"I think he'll love to have another pretty girl visiting him." John said with a sly smile and a wink.

"Oh jeeese." Sammy said rolling his eyes before he took her hand in his. "Like Dean's head isn't big enough as it is."

The three of them shared a chuckle before heading over to the hospital to let Dean in on their plan.

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Notes: I was on a roll so I decided to post another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9 Apologies

Dean and Stacy were kissing once again when John and Sammy walked in the door. Sammy quickly started to cough and giggle and John faked his dismay shooting Dean a stern look.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Dean asked looking at the clock trying not to blush. Stacy herself turned twenty shades of red as she jumped back and quickly moved away from the bed.

"I see you're feeling better." John said with raised eyebrows, a bemused look on his face.

"Ummm yeah Dad, lots better." Dean answered with a smile at Stacy. "But you still haven't answered my question. I thought Sammy was supposed to go back to school this morning."

"I was but I saw someone and well, I had to take her to see Dad right away." Sammy explained backing towards the door.

"You had to take _her_?" Dean started before looking over to see who Sammy was motioning to come into the room. It was Laurie.

"Laurie!" Stacy cried out before running over and giving the younger girl a hug. "Oh I was so worried about you."

Stunned at first, Laurie allowed Stacy to give her a hug before the girls quickly separated.

"I soooo wanted to call you but Sammy said he tried and couldn't get through so I just assumed you didn't want to talk to anybody." Stacy continued.

Laurie looked at Stacy expecting to see fake concern but could only see the real thing.

"I didn't know what to say to anyone…but really I'm okay….I wasn't sure I was going to be but now I think I will be." Laurie answered giving Stacy a smile.

"Oh thank god." Stacy said giving Laurie's hand a squeeze.

"What is she doing here?" Dean said curtly interrupting the two girls.

"Dean don't be rude…" John started to say before Dean cut him off.

"Oh I see, her brother almost kills me but hey, what the hell, lets all make Laurie feel better…"

"Dean!" Stacy admonished, giving him a dirty look.

"Dean you know that wasn't her fault…." Sammy started but Laurie grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I knew this was a bad idea….I'm sorry I bothered you all. I'm gonna go now." Laurie said before turning around.

"No Laurie stay." Sammy grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving. "Dean quit being an idiot, you have no right to talk to her that way."

"Son, I think you need to sit up and listen to what this young lady has to say to you." John said no longer amused at his oldest son's behavior. "And wipe that look off your face."

"Yes sir." Dean said sitting up straighter aware that he had gone too far. He looked at the bandages she was still wearing around her wrists and gulped down the anger he had been initially feeling. She saw him looking at her wrists and moved to put her hands behind her back.

"Look Laurie I'm sorry." Dean stammered his apology. "I forgot that you tried to ummm….."

He stopped before he said too much. Laurie saw how truly sorry he was and gave him a smile letting him know that she forgave him.

"It's okay Dean. You and I…..we've been through a lot in the last few weeks." She said coming closer to his bed. "I just really wanted to see you…to you know, apologize for what my brother and his stupid friends did to you."

"Why should _you_ apologize, Laurie? It wasn't your fault you brother got it into his head to take a baseball bat to my hard head." Dean said reaching up with his good hand to rub the stubble on his head.

"I know, but he was doing it because of me, like he was my protector or something. Really he's an idiot for doing something so stupid. Look where it got him…he tried to _kill_ you and now he's going to jail." Laurie said with tears welling up in her eyes. She stopped as all the events of the last few weeks suddenly caught up to her. Sammy came up behind her, pulled her to his chest, and let her have a moment to compose herself.

"Look at me…." she said pulling away from Sammy and wiping her tears with the Kleenex Stacy quickly handed to her.

"I guess I can sorta relate to your brother…" Dean said starting to feel uncomfortable at the sight of tears coming from the younger girl.

"You can?" Laurie asked surprised turning back to look at Dean.

"Yeah, if someone had messed with Sammy here, I would've taken a baseball bat to their head as well. No one messes with Sammy and gets away with it." Dean said as he looked over at his brother. Older brother rule number one: Look out for Sammy. Right then he felt all the anger he had been suppressing towards Laurie and her brother disappear.

"That goes both ways, you know." Sammy said sheepishly. He looked over at Laurie and knew she knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, my brother had a black eye for days afterwards." Laurie said with a grim smile. "But I guess he had that coming to him."

"Huh?" Dean asked unaware of what had happened at the hospital when Sammy found out it had been Craig and his buddy's that had hurt Dean.

"Your brother here almost got himself arrested again, this time for assault." John quickly explained.

"Sammy what the hell?" Dean said giving his brother a stern look.

"Hey you would've done the same thing Dean." Sammy backpedaled, trying to justify his actions.

"That's because that's _my _job. Your job is to be a geek and stay out of trouble. Haven't I taught you anything?" Dean admonished but gave his brother a proud smile.

"No, what you taught me was that Winchesters take care of their own." Sammy said returning the smile.

"Oh yeah that…" Dean smirked back. "So you gave him a black eye eh?"

"And a fat lip." Sammy said proudly remembering what it felt like give Craig a taste of his own medicine.

"He's lucky the cops didn't drag his ass to jail as well." John said folding his arms and giving them stern looks but secretly he was proud of both his boys.

"Listen there's another reason we stopped by Dean." Sammy said, quickly changing the subject. "We think we know who or what is causing all these people to try and kill themselves."

"Oh yeah what?" Dean asked sitting upright in his bed. He winced slightly hoping no one else noticed.

"Do you remember hearing about the local legend about the Indian maiden who jumped off the Point? There's that rock, ummm the one everyone calls 'Weeping Rock'. We think her spirit is somehow connected to it and all the people who have come in contact with that rock all want to kill themselves afterwards just like she did."

"Oooh I knew there was something up with that damn rock." Stacy said with an involuntary shudder.

"I went up there, I _felt _her." Laurie looked at Dean as she explained. "That's where I was when I felt her ghost."

"You felt a ghost?" Stacy asked shocked. She looked at the three Winchesters for confirmation that Laurie was lying. "She's kidding right?"

"'fraid not hon." Dean said looking over at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Sammy and Mr. Winchester here explained it all to me earlier. They think she lives inside Weeping Rock and once they destroy it, she'll go away." Laurie continued not sure she even believed it herself.

"A _ghost_…is living inside Weeping Rock…" Stacy asked Dean still confused. "And how do you guys _destroy _that sorta thing."

"Mr. Winchester knows how, he's an expert." Laurie went on even when she saw how shocked Stacy was.

"I wouldn't say expert, but yes I am fairly familiar with spirits and such. It's sorta a hobby of mine." John explained without elaborating too much in front of either girl.

"So Dad what's the plan, the usual salt and burn?" Dean asked desperate to be involved with the proceedings. John shot him a warning look. It was enough that the girls knew it was a spirit behind all the suicide attempts, let alone what was involved with destroying her. Dean caught the look and clammed up immediately.

"Salt and burn?" both girls asked at the same time.

"What Dean means, is we have a way of taking care of this spirit. I think Sammy and I will be able to go up there this evening and do what we have to do, isn't that right Sammy?" John said with a nod at his youngest son.

"Ahhhhh yeah right Dad." Sammy answered also not giving away too much information.

"I want to go too." Dean said trying to get out of his bed. Weeks of being cooped up in bed had just about driven him crazy. Finally there was some action and Dean was determined to be part of it.

"Whoa there son, you're not going anywhere." John said gently stopping Dean as he tried to stand up.

"But Daddddddd." Dean said exasperated as he sat back down on his hospital bed.

"Son you're in no condition to be roaming around up at the Point. Let your brother and I handle this okay?" John said gently, aware of Dean's need to help out. Dean was about to continue to argue but one look from his father told him he was going to lose this one. Dejected he climbed back in his bed and laid back against the pillow his arms crossed, a pissed look on his face.

"Dad maybe we should get going." Sammy said quickly wanting to give Dean some space. He figured the longer they stayed there the more Dean would try to get John to allow him to come along. "Besides I want to get Laurie home." John nodded at Sammy but then turned back to Dean.

"You are staying here, do you hear me?" John said pointing his finger at his oldest son.

"Yes sir…" Dean said looking down at his blankets. Sammy and Laurie turned around to leave when Dean looked up and called out to her. "Laurie!"

The two of them spun around and looked back at Dean.

"Umm look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it, really." Dean apologized. Laurie gave him a smile, ran over, and kissed his cheek letting him know all was forgiven.

"Hey what about mine." Sammy said instantly complaining.

"You'll get yours later." Laurie answered with a wicked smile. Sammy looked back over at Dean with a big grin on his face. Dean couldn't help but return the grin and roll his eyes at his little brother. Following after them John stopped at the door and turn back around.

"I'll call you later and let you know how it went okay." He said as Dean went back having the pissed off look on his face.

"Yeah right." Dean said not looking at his father.

"Dean…." John started giving Dean a glare.

"Yes sir." Dean answered catching the glare.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone now. Stacy, see if you can't help him change his mood." John said with a wink at younger girl. Stacy blushed again but moved back over to Dean's bed. "I'm sure you know how."

"Daaaad….." Dean growled at John with raised eyebrows, rocking his head towards the door. John chuckled back as he left the room. Now alone, Dean took Stacy's hand again and pulled her closer to him.

"So where were we?" Dean asked with his sexiest voice, looking up at her

"We were doing this." Stacy said leaning over resuming their kiss. Getting more passionate, she could feel Dean start to pull her down into his bed and she quickly pushed away from him and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Dean Winchester…..you and I are soooo not going to do anything like what you have in mind." She said firmly much to his chagrin.

"You sure I can't change your mind?" Dean said once again using Sammy's tactical puppy dog eyes.

"When you're out of the hospital then we'll talk." Stacy said firmly but batting her own eyes.

"Curses foiled again." Dean said sarcastically. That was okay, he still was willing to wait just not too much longer.

Stacy hung around a little longer, she and Dean making small talk. She could see he was restless and fidgety, not wanting to stay stuck in his hospital room while his father and brother were out taking care of Laurie's _ghost_. Dean had been quiet for a few minutes and she let him have his thoughts. Finally she got up and moved away from his bed much to his disappointment.

"Ummm, I'm guess I'm gonna head on home, Dean. Will you be okay by yourself for awhile? She asked taking his hand in hers.

"I'm a big boy now Stacy, I think I can handle a few hours by myself." Dean said rolling his eyes at her and giving her his sly grin.

"Good then I'll call you later and you can fill me in on what happened up at the Point with Laurie's ghost." She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Will do." he answered back. She pickup up her purse, and headed for the door. Turning around one more time she smiled back at him.

"See ya later." She called back to him.

"See ya." Dean answered as he watched her leave. Now alone, Dean put into motion the plan he'd been hatching in his head while they had been sitting there quietly. First he picked up the phone and called a cab to pick him up. Then he got up out of bed, dug around until he found some clothes Sammy had brought a few days earlier and got dressed. His side was still sore and he was forced to move around gingerly. He searched around for his boots and found them underneath his bed. It took some doing for Dean to get down there and he was panting from the strain by the time he got his boots on.

Undaunted he poked his head out from this hospital room, saw the coast was mostly clear of nurses and quietly left his room. Walking nonchalantly down the hallway, Dean got on the elevator when it came up to his floor and was out the door without anyone noticing he was gone.

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: I had to laugh when I saw how long this chapter is. I don't know why but as the story progresses the chapters seem to get longer. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas everyone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 10 Almost

The cab driver gave Dean a strange look when he heard the request to be driven up to Rainbow Point but dropped the young hunter up there anyways. The parking lot was empty of amorous visitors and for that Dean was grateful. John's s truck was parked over to the side, closer to the trail and Dean walked over to feel the hood. It was still warm. He praised his good luck that his father and brother hadn't been there too long and had already taking care of the spirit.

The incline was fairly steep, steeper than Dean had remembered and it didn't take him long to get winded as he walked up the trail. He cursed that his muscles had gotten so weak while he'd been recuperating in the hospital and he made a silent vow to pay more attention to his physical therapy in the future. The further he walked up the trail the faster his heart raced but he attributed that more to anxiety over John seeing him out of the hospital than his physical condition. He hoped. Hearing voices up the trail he stopped and took a deep breath. John's reaction was bound to be volatile. He had to get his ducks in a row to make sure John didn't send him back backing to the hospital.

John and Sammy had just gotten up to Weeping Rock and were starting to set up, when they heard someone coming up behind them. John nodded to Sammy to move back into the brush as he did and together they waited for the person behind them to come into view. As Dean came around the bend of the trail, John could see it was his oldest son and he leapt out in front of him.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" he yelled grabbing Dean by the arm. "You're supposed to be in the hospital, what the hell has gotten into you? Do you want to end up back in the ER?"

"Dad please don't make me go back to the hospital, I'm better really. Yeah my arms still a little messed up but I can still help out." Dean pleaded as Sammy came out from the side of the path as well. "I couldn't just stay there and let you do this without me Dad. If it hadn't been for this damn spirit…"

John stood back and looked his oldest son. He didn't need to for Dean to finish that last thought, it was what all of them were thinking. Still…

"Dean I'm not willing to let you get hurt again…." he started but Dean interrupted him.

"Dad, I won't get in your way, and if I see anything that remotely looks like a spirit I'll holler out. Hell Dad, even one handed I can still flick a match."

"Dad you know he'll just stay here anyways even if you don't want him to." Sammy piped up trying to show solidarity for his older brother.

"Yeah, he's stubborn like that." John agreed looking back at Dean with a slight smile.

"Like father like son." Dean answered back.

"Alright but stay back while Sammy and I do the heavy work. When we start breaking this rock apart I don't know what's going to happen. If that spirit lives inside it, it may break loose and attack us or it might just take off on us, either way we have to be prepared. Here make yourself useful." John ordered, handing Dean the duffle containing the rock salt and the lighter fluid. "Stand by over there and when I give the signal, flame this pile of rocks."

"Got it Dad." Dean answered relieved to not be left out.

Both John and Sammy had brought sledge hammers with them and moments later they were knocking blocks of rock from the formation. It was hard work but the two Winchesters moved quickly. Dean moved back away from the flying rock chips. On his right shoulder he kept the duffle bag close at hand. John and Sammy had almost completely destroyed the formation and were just breaking up the larger pieces when Dean felt something come up behind him.

Without warning he was surrounded in a fog, and Dean struggled to call out to his father and brother. He could see them, only a few feet away but neither of them was aware of what was happening to him. His mind was filled with the sound of crying and wailing and he felt a terrible sadness grip his heart. His body turning numb, the duffle bag slipped from his shoulder and landed in the dirt at his feet. Dazed, he felt this pull and his body started moving by its own volition, turning and heading up the path to the top.

Minutes later John and Sammy stopped their hammering and took a moment's breather. The rock formation formerly called Weeping Rock was now a pile of rubble at their feet. Both of them panted and wiped sweat from their faces.

"Alright Dean, you're up." John called to his son not realizing Dean was no longer standing there. When Dean didn't answer John looked over to where he had last seen his son and was shocked to see only the duffle bag on the ground.

"Damn it Dean where the hell are you?" John yelled out into the darkness. Instantly he and Sammy walked over to the abandoned duffle.

"Dad you don't think…." Sammy asked, fear immediately evident on his face. John looked at the destroyed pile of rock and then back up the darkened path that led to the Point.

"I didn't see a thing, did you?" John asked trying not to show his growing fear as well.

"No Dad I didn't." Sammy stammered.

"Son of a bitch…." John cursed before running up the path with Sammy right behind him. They were breathless when they reached the top of the path and the two of them immediately began searching for Dean. Separated and searching in opposite directions, it was Sammy who found his brother first, standing on the edge of the very overhang Dean and Stacy had snuggled on that night.

"Dean!" Sammy screamed out at his brother. "Dean don't move!"

John heading down another path heard Sammy call out to his brother, immediately turned, and ran to where he heard the voice coming from. Coming up behind Sammy he was stunned to see his oldest son toes to the edge of the overhang.

"Dean, son, come down from there" John commanded gently not wanting to startle Dean. Dean only stood there, staring into the darkness, his body shaking like leaf. John moved in a little closer but still far enough back to not startle him. "Dean c'mon now you don't want to do this. Let's go home."

Just then Dean began rocking back and forth, perilously teetering nearer the edge.

"Dean oh god…Dad stop him!" Sammy cried out watching his brother almost going over the side. John was still a few inches away, he stopped and turned toward Sammy.

"Sammy run down and light the rocks, do it now son." John commanded to his youngest son. Sammy nodded and turned running full bore back down the path. He grabbed up the duffle bag and pulled out the rock salt and the can of kerosene. Pouring them both quickly over the rubble he suddenly could hear crying in the distance, a woman's voice, and it was getting closer. Falling to one knee, he struggled to pull out the matches to light the fire. It took a couple of tries but finally he was able to set the rocks on fire. He heard one final scream and saw the spirit of the Indian maiden rise up from the flames. Without warning it took off up the path to where he had left his brother and father.

John didn't need to know what was happening when he heard Sammy yell out to him. He jumped up and grabbed the back of Dean's shirt just as the spirit raced past him, through his son, and over the edge of the cliff. Pulling Dean towards him they both collapsed on the ground inches away from the overhang. Dean now unconscious, lay limply against his father's chest as John wrapped his arms around him and held him close. In full panic mode Sammy raced up the path and crashed down at his father's side.

"Dad is he…." He asked when he saw his unconscious brother in his father's arms.

"No son, he's just passed out. Here help me get him back to the truck." John said as he struggled to get Dean up. Sammy quickly grabbed his brother's arms and between them they started to half carry, half drag him back to John's truck. Once inside, they raced back to the house, not back to the hospital where the staff would ask too many questions, and quickly got Dean into his bed.

It was there that Dean woke up hours later, John and Sammy at his side. It was becoming an all too familiar scene, Dean waking up with his family at his side, but his time when he looked around he could tell he was in his own bedroom.

"Dad…" he said weakly leaning up on his elbows, looking around the room. "Dad what happened?"

"What do you remember son?" John asked gently pushing Dean back down on the bed. Dean looked confused for a moment, trying to search his mind for the last thing he remembered.

"Watching you and Sammy hammerin' on the rock." He answered finally still not sure what had happened to him. He blinked his eyes struggling to remember anything that had happened in the last few hours but couldn't.

"You tried to take a header off the Point Dean." Sammy said solemnly.

"What?" Dean said sitting back up again.

"One minute you standing watching us and the next thing we found you standing up on the ledge trying to jump off. If Dad hadn't pulled you back we'd be picking up pieces of you off the bottom." Sammy continued, still terrified at the thought of Dean jumping to his death.

"Sammy!" John barked at his youngest son.

Dean looked stunned. His mind raced a mile a minute trying to process that he had tried to kill himself, and if his father hadn't pulled him back… Yeah sure things had been kinda down with him lately but suicide. It had never even crossed his mind, _ever, _or so he thought. Maybe she had chosen him because he subconsciously wanted to die.

"Dad, why did she choose me and not the two of you, after all you and Sammy were the ones breaking up her damn rock?" Dean asked looking up at John, apprehension clearly on his face.

"I don't know son." John answered somewhat truthfully. "Maybe she wasn't actually in the rock. If she was nearby she could have chosen anyone of us, maybe you were just the closest."

"Maybe I was just an easier target." Dean said his head bowed vocalizing his father's unspoken fears. Fears that Dean had been the weakest of them and therefore more vulnerable to her persuasions. Fears that maybe she had targeted Dean because he _had_ harbored a desire to kill himself. John refused to believe that from his very soul. Dean epitomized everything that was right about being a Winchester…. Bravery, loyalty, and last but not least, charm. They were fighters not quitters. There had to be another reason.

"Dean Winchester!" John barked causing Dean to look up instantly at his father. "You were not an easier target.

"Well she must have picked up on something Dad cuz it was _me _she almost sent over the ledge. If we were to follow the legend I should've wanted to die because my true love was killed…..who the hell was my true love Dad and if that wasn't the reason than what the hell was?" Dean's voice rose up in volume.

John started to reply when Sammy cut in, his answer quiet and to the point.

"Mom" he said looking at his father and brother.

"What?" John and Dean both asked at the same time.

"Mom….she was your true love Dean, well you know what I mean. Maybe the spirit picked up on how much you miss her." Sammy continued disregarding the bewildered looks from his family.

"Sammy, if that were the case then she would have attacked Dad and not me after all Mom was _his_ true love not mine." Dean answered back not believing the possibility of the spirit attacking him because he missed his mother. The trio then fell silent, each not wanting to go any further into the painful past.

"Regardless of the reason son, it's over with, we took her out, and I don't want you driving yourself crazy over why she attacked you any longer do you hear me." John ordered changing the subject quickly. "You're safe, Sammy and I are safe, and hell the rest of the town is safe now because of us. That's going to have to be enough. I say lets pack up and get back on the road."

"But Dad…." Sammy started, panic stricken.

"What!" John turned and faced Sammy with a questioning look. Dean also looked at Sammy and one look told Dean the reason why.

"He wants to finish the school year here." Dean said with a nod to his brother.

"Why the hell do you want to do that Sammy? Just yesterday you were bitching about the fact that you couldn't go back to school because of what happened to your brother and Laurie and now you're saying you want to stay here and finish your school year?" John was baffled by this new turn of events. Sammy shot Dean a look of helplessness.

"I'm not ready yet Dad." Dean spoke up giving his father another reason to stay. "I know I'm pretty well healed up but I could use a few more weeks of down time, you know, just to make sure everything is back in working order. Sammy here, only has another month or so of school and I say we stick around until he's done. What could it hurt to hang around a little while longer?"

John took a deep breath, about to explain the necessity of moving on, and stopped. He look at the faces of both his sons. He admitted Dean did have a valid point. He'd been badly hurt and spending some quiet time recuperating could only help him in the long run. Sammy had a point as well. It might do him good to finish out a school year once in his life. John gave both boys a nod.

"If we stay, are you actually going to go back to class because if you're gonna keep ditching we might as well just pack up tonight and hit the road."

"Yes Dad I promise, everyday without fail." Sammy answered without hesitation.

"And I'll make sure he gets to his classes Dad." Dean quickly volunteered. "You know I will."

"Yes you will." John said giving them both a smile. "Then I guess we're staying, but only until the end of classes. After that, _back_ on the road." He patted Sammy on the shoulder, turned and headed downstairs.

"Yippy!" Sammy shouted pounding Dean on his good arm.

"Dude did you just say 'yippy'?" Dean gave his brother his wtf look.

"Who cares what I said we're staying. I'm calling Laurie." Sammy said following John down to the kitchen to use the phone. Dean just rolled his eyes and shook his head at his little brother.

"One date and he's whipped…..Sammy my boy we have to talk."

Tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Moving On

Life was quiet for the Winchesters for the next couple of weeks. True to his word, Dean took Sammy to school and picked him up afterwards. Dean's physical therapy continued but this time it was done at home and not at the hospital. Once his cast came off Dean resumed weight training on his left arm to strengthen it and get it back to where it was before the attack. John set up a little work out area in the back yard so the boys could train together giving Dean further incentive to get better. If Sammy could do it, well then Dean had to do twice as much. Things started to go back to normal…

One night the phone and rang and Sammy jumped up to get it. It was Laurie. They chatted for a few minutes, the conversation quite lively and then suddenly dead silence from Sammy. He managed to mumble a good bye then he hung up the phone. His face paled and for a moment John and Dean were afraid he had received some terrible news. It was quite the opposite.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked coming close to his brother seeing his distress.

"Ummm…ummm" Sammy stammered. Even John was becoming concerned at this point.

"Damn it Sammy spit it out, what the hell is wrong?" John barked at his youngest son.

"Laurie just asked me to the Junior/Senior Prom." Sammy answered his voice low and barely intelligible.

"What?" both John and Dean asked together not sure they heard him correctly.

"Laurie just asked me to the Prom." Sammy said a little louder visible blushing much to his brother's amusement.

"So little Sammy has a date for the Prom. Quick Dad, call the tuxedo place and make sure they have a nice powder blue one with ruffles for my little brother here." Dean reach around Sammy's neck and gave him a noogie.

"Dean, damn it, quit it," Sammy said pulling out from under Dean's arm.

"Prom eh?" John asked amused at his youngest son's discomfort. Dean looked at John and for half a second he could see his father was actually considering the possibility of Sammy going to the Prom with Laurie.

"Aww no way Dad." Dean said with a horrified look on his face. "It's like the last place any Winchester needs to be. All that dancing and sucky fruit punch that's worthless if someone hasn't been properly spiked it with booze, and posing for those horrible prom pictures…"

At that point Dean trailed off. John looked over at him with a raised eyebrow remembering Dean's Senior Prom _very_ clearly.

"And what was the reason _you_ never had your prom picture taken? I seem to recall you and your date never actually made it inside, deciding instead to have some fun in her fathers SUV. I had to do some pretty fast talking after you got caught, to convince your principal not to call the police and have them haul your sorry ass off to jail. Prom picture…Dean your Prom picture was almost a mug shot."

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets. His head hung down but his grin was wide at the memory of the night and the girl.

"She _was_ pretty hot." he said smiling up at John who could only shake his head

"Dean…." John admonished him with a twinkle in his eye.

"So I guess you're saying Sammy and Laurie can go to the Prom and hopefully he'll be luckier than I was in that department." Dean said punching Sammy in the arm.

"Nobody's getting lucky." Sammy answered back not wanting to any further into a conversation about having sex with his father and brother. "I'm not going."

"Aww c'mon Sammy live a little, I was just kidding about you getting lucky. I don't think Laurie's so desperate that she would want to have sex with you anyways." Dean continued to tease his little brother.

"Maybe Laurie's a little higher class than the girls _you_ go out with, Dean." Sammy snapped back. Looking over at his brother he saw the look on Dean's face and instantly regretted his words. Dean's eyes flared and he stepped forward only to be stopped by John's quick hand.

"Stop it, I'm not gonna tolerate this kind of behavior from you boys!" John yelled at them both. "Dean, leave your brother alone, and Sammy you do the same."

"Yes sir!" they both answered at the same time.

"I'm sorry…." Sammy quickly apologized.

"Yeah me too kiddo." Dean said returning the apology then grabbed Sammy once again around the neck and wrestled him to the floor. Sammy hit the floor hard and Dean had him pinned down, but only for a moment. Sammy kicked up with his leg and managed to dislodge his brother from on top of him sending Dean flying across the floor. Dean landed with a yelp and Sammy jumped up instantly afraid he had actually hurt his brother.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Dean said getting up a little slower than John would have liked. Sammy was at his side immediately.

"Dean I'm so sorry." He offered Dean his hand but wasn't surprised when his brother didn't take it.

"I think you boys both need to cool it before one of you ends up back in the ER." John admonished both boys once again. "If you two have this much energy I suggest you take it out to the back yard and work on some self defense moves. Out there you can kill each other as much as you want, just don't bleed in the house."

Both boys took their cue and took off out of the house swatting each other all the way. After two hours of exercises Dean was a little winded, and Sammy took pity on him. They both collapsed breathless on the back porch and looked out over the backyard.

"I really am sorry about what I said back there Dean." Sammy said when he finally caught his breath.

"It's cool…I shouldn't have been teasing you about you know….." Dean answered. "You're old enough and hopefully smart to make that decision by yourself. By the way, I think you should go…"

"What to the Prom, no way." Sammy said adamantly. "Besides I doubt we'll even still be around here by the time Prom rolls around anyways.

"Why's that." Dean asked looking over at his brother.

"Well I think Dad has us hanging around here just long enough for you get better and the whole court thing with Craig is next week. After that's over with we have no reason to stick around anymore. Prom isn't for another six weeks and Dad sure as hell ain't gonna wait around here just so I can go to some stupid dance. Besides I heard him talking to Bobby the other day, somethin' about some hunt in Virginia. Looks like we're hitting the road again."

"Virginia eh?"

"Yep….." Sammy trailed off lost in his own thoughts. They had been here longer than usual, maybe longer than they should have been and both brothers had broken their own unspoken rule. They'd made friends and now girls were involved.

"For the record, Stacy and I haven't actually done anything much more besides kissing." Dean admitted much to his brother's surprise.

"No way…" Sammy asked shocked at his brother's confession. Dean blushed a little at his admission. He had a reputation to uphold after all but he really felt Stacy was a girl worth waiting for.

"Yeah, she and I, have a sorta understanding right now, not that I'm not more than willing. Guess she and I aren't gonna have a chance now…..." Dean trailed off then shook his head. "You're right Sammy, we're done here. Dad will have us packed and ready to go, probably right from the courthouse next week. We'll be lucky to say good bye to either of them."

"Stacy's bound to be at the court house Dean, you can see her then." Sammy said nudging Dean's shoulder. He could see the genuine affection Dean had for Stacy and how much it was gonna hurt him to move on once again. He liked Laurie and the two of them had gotten closer in the last few weeks but nothing like what he saw in Dean's eyes for Stacy. While he doubted his brother was in love with Stacy it probably was the closest Dean had come with a girl in a long, long time.

"Yeah sure right….her brother tried to kill me but hey lets have one more kiss before I take off and you never see me again." Dean said sarcastically before leaping off the porch and walking away from a stunned Sammy.

"Deannnnn." Sammy called off after him but Dean just waved him off and kept on walking. Sammy watched as Dean headed for the train tracks and started walking on the rails away from the house. Deciding to let him have some time alone Sammy got up and went inside the house.

"Where's your brother?" John asked when he saw Sammy coming inside.

"He went for a walk." Sammy answered. He was about to head up to his room but stopped and turned back towards John. "Dad can I ask you something."

"Yeah sure Sammy, what's up?" John answered putting down the newspaper he'd been reading.

"You know we've got the whole court thing next week and I was wondering if when that's all through…." he stopped and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if we could maybe stick around here for a little bit. I know you talked to Bobby so I know you already have another hunt lined up it's just, Dean…..I think he wants to stay here."

"Your brother tell you that?" John asked seeing real concern from Sammy for his brother.

"Not in so many words, but you know Dean, he doesn't do _chick flick_ moments. I think he really likes Stacy. Can't we stay just a little bit longer?"

John shook his head no. Sammy folded his arms angrily and leaded back against the wall.

"Sammy you know as well as I do that we have a job to do and right now that's more important than Dean having a girl friend." John started then waved Sammy off when he tried to interrupt. "If Dean's gotten in over his head over this girl then it's his fault and maybe a little of mine. I shouldn't have indulged them spending so much time together. Dean knows the drill, business first and foremost. Bobby has a job for us and that's where we're heading."

"But Dad…" once again John stopped him with his hand.

"We're going Sammy and that's final. You have about one week to spend some time with your friends and then we're packin up and hitting the road. Dean's an adult. Let him take care of his own business and you take care of yours."

"Fine, Dad, what ever, same as always, your way, or the highway." Sammy said pushing off from the wall. Without another word he rushed past John and headed up to his room slamming the door behind him.

"That went well." Dean said popping in from outside just as Sammy stormed off.

"He'll come around." John said leaning back in his chair.

"And what if he doesn't?" Dean asked sitting down across from John at the table.

"Your brother doesn't have a choice in that matter and you know it. Now what's this nonsense about you wanting to stick around here." John's eyes narrowed as he studied Dean for his reaction.

"It's nothing, you're right, I got over my head, and now it's time to go. It's probably better for Stacy in the long run. Why the hell would she want me for a boyfriend anyways?" With that Dean pushed his chair back and got up. "I'll be packed and ready when you are."

John watched Dean as he headed upstairs after his brother but not without a pain of guilt. Quickly dismissing it he returned to reading his paper. Dean couldn't tell but John had been reading about some mysterious deaths near Lynchburg, Virginia involving Civil War reenactors. 5 men had been killed in freak accidents, during and after the reenactments, and all of them had been portraying Union soldiers. John and Bobby both suspected angry Confederate ghosts were involved and both felt it was necessary to take care of them as soon as possible to prevent any further deaths. Bobby was already on his way, and once there was going to scout out the locations of the accidents and wait for the Winchesters to arrive. They didn't have time to waste for the boys loves lives to continue, peoples lives depended on it. The anniversary of Lee's surrender at Appomattox was coming up and that could only mean more trouble ahead.

Setting the newspaper down, John looked up at the ceiling and envisioned what both his sons were doing. Dean was most likely checking and cleaning his weapons for the hundredth time and Sammy was most likely stewing on his bed angry at John as usual. He half thought about going up there and explaining how important this hunt was but then he stopped.

This was war, and in war you didn't explain your actions to your soldiers. You expected them to follow your orders without question. Without fail he knew both boys would be packed and ready even if their hearts weren't in it. Maybe someday they would get a chance to swing back around….maybe.

Tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Getting ready to leave.

Dean couldn't believe it was over…all of it. For weeks he'd been dreading the trial and now in a little more than a half hour it was over. Since all four assailants had pled guilty at an earlier hearing the judge merely had to deal with their sentencing. For their participation, Craig's buddies each got one year probation, and 1000 hours of community service on top of their fines and court costs. John knew about fines. Sammy's had been considerable when he got caught driving around with Michael but at least he wasn't going to be forced to do community service. The judge was a little harsher with Craig. He was sentenced to 18 months in jail and three years probation. Some how it didn't seem fair to Dean. He was almost killed and now Craig was getting off with a little jail time, and probation.

When the judge read their sentencing Dean heard Sammy gasp. Looking over at his brother he could see Sammy was just as amazed as he was that none of them were given harsher penalties given the severity of Dean's attack. John's jaw was tight as he listened to the judges words. His son had almost died and now those responsible were going to be allowed to walk the streets free men. Indeed justice was blind.

As soon as court was recessed, Dean jumped up and headed for the door. Stopping, he turned around just in time to see Craig led away in handcuffs. He felt no pity as he watched the other man taken away by the court officer to begin his jail sentence. In his heart he wished he could have gotten his hands on him and given him a little bit of his own Winchester justice. John must have seen the look in Dean's eyes because he came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon son lets go." John said giving Dean's shoulder a squeeze. Dean turned around and was about to protest when he spotted Laurie standing with her parents. Both she and her mother had tears in their eyes and even Mr. Sanders looked upset. Laurie started to come his way but Dean waved her off with a shake of his head. He was still angry and didn't want to take it out on Laurie or her parents, after all none of this was their fault.

Their son was the reason they were crying. Their son was the reason they had to show up in court and watch as he was taken away to jail. Their son and some stupid spirit, who should have been taken care of before Laurie even encountered it. Suddenly all Dean's anger shifted to himself and his family.

"Damn it!" Dean said brushing past John and heading for the door. John and Sammy quickly followed him out to the hallway. Dean ripped off his tie as he began to pace back and forth.

"It's all our fault, all of it!" he ranted to no one in particular, tossing the tie to the floor and dashing for the door.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sammy asked as he stooped down to pick up his brothers tie. "Dean!"

John grabbed Sammy's arm stopping him from going after his brother.

"Let him have a moment son." John warned his youngest. Sammy was about to protest when Laurie and her parents exited the courtroom behind them. For a few seconds the two fathers stared at each other and no one said a word. Finally Mrs. Sanders came forward, tears still wet on her face.

"Mr. Winchester…I'm so glad I finally have a chance to talk to you." She said as she moved closer to John. "Laurie here has said nothing but praise for all you and your family have done for her. I don't know if I…we…can ever repay you…..you gave us back our daughter and after everything our son did to yours."

She stopped for a moment and took a breath.

"Can you ever forgive us?"

"Mrs. Sanders, you don't need my forgiveness, you folks did nothing wrong, nothing. You're just as much a victim as we are. No one here is responsible for what happened except your son and his friends and the judge took care of them." John's voice was still terse even though he was trying to be sympathetic. Mrs. Sanders nodded and moved to stand back next to her husband. Mr. Sanders took his wife's hand in his but offered John his right.

"Some day I hope we meet under better circumstances." Mr. Sanders spoke sincerely.

"I hope so too." John answered just as sincere. Truly in a better world John and the Sanders might have been friends. Instead in John's world spirits inhabited rocks and lured their victims to their deaths and demons trapped loved ones to the ceiling. It was a world John was determined to keep from unsuspecting people such as the Sanders. He assumed Laurie hadn't told her parents about her _ghost _judging by their behavior and it was better that way. Let them think evil was madmen flying airplanes into skyscrapers or perps lurking on the internet. John knew they would never think of their son as being evil but John forever would. Sometimes evil had a baseball bat.

Silence filled the hallway where the Winchesters and the Sanders stood. Laurie took the opportunity to move over to Sammy and take his hand.

"Will you call me tonight before you leave?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't know, we're gonna be pretty busy when we get home." Sammy said with remorse seeing her disappointment. "I'll try."

"Okay Sammy." she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything you did for me" she whispered in his ear before stepping back to where her parents stood. Sammy watched them turn and walk away. Just as she got to the door, Laurie stopped and sadly waved to Sammy. Sammy waved back, and watched her leave. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he stood with his head down until John walked up next to him.

"C'mon son lets go home." John said patting Sammy on the shoulder.

The ride home was quiet, with each Winchester deep in his own thoughts. Once home Sammy and Dean went directly up to their bedrooms and started packing. John watched as his two sons went up the stairs to their rooms and decided to do something he had never considered before. His original plan had them leaving that night but now he was formulating a new one and he wasn't sure what kind of response he would get. He pulled out the phone book and looked up a couple of numbers. Each call was short and the replies on the other end were favorable. Smiling to himself, he headed back out to his truck and drove back into town. Two hours later he had everything he needed to put his plan in motion. With boxes and bags in tow he headed out to the garage and started setting up.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked dropping his duffle by the door. It was hard not to miss the sound of John's truck leaving and then returning up the driveway, but where John had gone, Dean had no idea. On the sofa, Sammy scowled, and pointed to the back of the house without a word.

"You're a help." Dean said as his brother continued his silence. Sammy wordlessly replied by giving his brother the bird. "Yeah same right back at you Sammy."

Dean headed to the back of the house and out the back door when he didn't find his father right away. He noticed the garage door was open and headed in that direction. The garage door was an old fashioned wooden door that barely opened and Dean knew that neither the truck nor the Impala was ever parked inside. Since moving in, John had always used the garage as storage and Dean could see their various stuff piled up outside on the driveway.

"Hey Dad!" Dean called out as he looked inside the semi dark garage.

"In here…..." John called out from behind a pile of boxes. Dean noticed that his father had been busy packing but that wasn't what caught his eye. What caught his eye was a large and rather garishly decorated garage complete with a dangling disco ball from the rafters. Dean couldn't help but burst out laughing at the crepe garland that was hanging around John's neck. The whole garage was decked out in crepe and flowers and not in a manly way.

"Don't….' John warned when Dean started to laugh.

"Dad what the hell?" Dean asked as he picked up some fake Roses and looked at them suspiciously.

"It's Sammy's Prom." John said seriously.

"You've _got_ to be kidding Dad, Prom?" Dean asked fully believing John had finally fallen off the deep end.

"I don't want to hear another word…" John said while he unwrapped the pink garland that had been around his neck. "We'll be in Virginia by the time his real Prom rolls around. I know this is a poor substitution but at least it's something. Besides o_ne_ of you should make it to your Prom."

"Ahhhhhhh okay. Don't see how it's gonna be much of a Prom with only him and Laurie dancing. And what are you gonna do about music, food, you know stuff like that." Dean still couldn't believe his father had done all this for a dance.

"They won't be the only ones." John said with a smirk.

"Oh don't tell me you invited some of his lame friends to this shindig."

"Just two." John said with a wink. Confused Dean looked at his father to further elaborate. John reached over to two garment bags that were hanging on a peg on the wall and pulled them down.

"Here, one's for you and one's for Sam." John said handing Dean the two bags.

"Dad ummm no friggen way." Dean said backing up. John merely continued to hold out the two bags. "Dad you can't be serious. I'm not dancing at some stupid garage Prom and that's it."

"Oh you will son, trust me. Don't do it for me, do it for your brother." John said ready to pull out the big guns. Dean just rolled his eyes at his fathers attempt to sway his decision.

"Well if I have to be here you have to be here as well." Dean responded by folding his arms in defiance.

"Oh I plan on it, I'm playing DJ," John answered with a smile pointing at the boom box and the stack of CD's next to it. Hesitantly Dean walked over to the stack and looked down with apprehension.

"Dad you can't be serious. Boy bands, chick music and omg you actually have disco music." Dean dropped the CD's down with dismay and looked at his father. "Cristo"

John chuckled at the use of the Latin term.

"I am not possessed Dean." John said dryly. "I know it's kinda out of ordinary…."

"Out of ordinary, Dad you had crepe around your neck. I want my real father back." Dean said making a sign of the cross.

"Son that only works on me if you're Jim Murphy." John chuckled referencing his old friend. "Now I've already called Laurie and Stacy and both of them are totally on board with this plan. They should be getting ready at this very instant."

"I don't believe you." Dean couldn't believe his father had gone and done all this for his brother. A Prom, in a garage no less. As absurd as it was it also was soooo…normal, well as normal as a Winchester got.

"Sammy's gonna flip."

"That's why I need you to convince him." John said tossing the garment bags at Dean. Dean caught them expertly but looked at them like they were on fire.

"Convince me of what?" Sammy said suddenly coming up behind Dean. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the garage his eyebrows went up. "Daddddddd…..."

"Welcome to _your _Prom little brother." Dean said handing Sammy one of the suits. Sammy stood there stunned and speechless.

"You have got to be kidding." Sammy asked when he finally could speak again. He wandered into the garage and looked at all the decorations. Turning to John he gave his father an incredulous look. "Cristo."

Both John and Dean burst out laughing immediately.

"What's so funny?" Sammy asked confused.

"Your brother just said the same thing to me and trust me son I am not possessed. You two have missed out on so much that normal kids get to do. I don't know, I just thought maybe this could replace the one you're not gonna get to Sammy. I know it's a poor substitute but it's all I could come up with in two hours." John admitted.

"Dad its fine….." Sammy said looking around. "Really it's fine. I just wasn't expecting, you know, to find my father out in the garage decorating it for a Prom."

"He's gonna be the DJ." Dean said with a giggle, nodding over to the boom box and the stack of CD's next to it.

"Ummmm oh okay." Sammy said giving Dean a wtf look before turning back to John. "And have you considered who our dates are gonna be Dad?"

"I assumed Laurie and Stacy since I already called them and the both agreed to my idea. Actually Stacy was the one who loaned me the boom box and CD's. If you don't like the choice of music, Dean you can blame it on her. Now I want you two to head upstairs and get ready. I told the girls you'd pick them up around 8:00. That should give you both plenty of time to shower and get into these monkey suits."

"Monkey suits?" both Dean and Sammy asked at the same time. Each one quickly ripped open their particular garment bag to reveal black tuxes.

"Oh thank god?" Sammy said relieved when he saw his tux.

"What?" John asked when he saw Sammy's reaction.

"Well you know, this is just so weird...I just wanted to make sure you hadn't actually gotten me a powder blue tux."

"Don't think I didn't try." John said with a smile. Sammy looked back at his father not sure if he was kidding or not. "So get going boys."

Still amazed that their father had gone to all the trouble of decorating the garage for Sammy's Prom the boys turned around and headed back to the house. Half way there they stopped and looked at each other, the same idea in each others head.

"Last one there takes a cold shower." Dean said with a start racing towards the back door.

"Oh no you don't." Sammy said racing after his brother. They both reached the door at the same time, wrestled to see who would go in first and then continued wrestling all the way up the stairs to the bathroom.

Who was the winner. I'll let you decide.

Tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The Big Night: Part 1

Authors note: The reason I had to split this into two parts is because I had too much fun writing this chapter and it sorta got out of control. I could've been more evil with the music choices but I decided I was evil enough. You'll see when you get there. For you Sammy girls, I may have let Sammy win the race but I gave us Dean girls the towel scene. So who's the winner now? Evil glee laughter.

oooooooooooooooooo

There was just enough hot water left by the time Dean was finally able to get into the shower. Getting out he quickly towel dried his hair leaving it all temporarily spikey. Wrapping another towel around his waist Dean padded back down to his room but stopped when he got to his brothers semi open door.

Sammy was fiddling with his bow tie when Dean pushed his door open all the way and looked inside. Shaking his head, Dean couldn't resist giving Sammy a gentle jab regarding the way his brother looked in his tux.

"Whoa….sexy dude." Dean teased, leaning in the doorway. Surprised, Sammy spun around and accidentally untied the bow tie he'd been working on for 10 minutes.

"Damn it Dean now I've got to try to tie it all over again." Sammy said turning back to the dresser mirror. Sammy's fingers tried unsuccessfully to get it set right this time. Frustrated, he ripped it off, threw it at the mirror, and pretended to shoot it with his finger.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled dropping down on the edge of his bed.

"C'mon Sammy it's just a tie." Dean said picking up the tie and handing it back to his little brother.

"I can't believe we're actually falling for this Dean. I mean, Dad put together my _Prom _in our _garage_. What next, your wedding in the Impala?" Sammy said exasperated taking back his tie.

Dean stopped an evil grin on this face.

"Now there's a thought. Not sure how I feel about getting married in my baby but I have to admit it sure would be fun to try having a honeymoon in her.

"Christ, Dean did you have to go there?" Sammy said rolling his eyes before lying back on his bed. .

"You know I did kiddo." Dean chuckled at his brother before walking back to the doorway "Like it or not, Dad said we have to be ready to pick the girls up by 8:00 and it's already 7:15. I know its lame but hey, let's humor the old man. So we dance to some stupid boy bands a few times. It'll give you a chance to get up close and personal with Laurie. Me, I'm looking forward to the sloooow dances, if you catch my drift."

"Is that all you think about Dean?" Sammy asked sitting back up again.

"Well yeah since I'm not actually getting any, sure." Dean said giving Sammy a wink. "Maybe if I play my cards right, that little fact will change tonight."

"Somehow I doubt Dad's gonna be looking the other way when you two sneak off to have a make out session."

"Jesus Sammy what are you like 10, make out session? Try hard core bad to the bone sex." On that note, Dean turned and closed Sammy's bedroom door. Fifteen minutes later both brothers could hear the phone ring down stairs. The call lasted only a minute or two after John answered it. Hanging up, John headed upstairs and stopped in front of the boy's rooms.

"You boys almost ready yet?" John asked through their closed doors. Sammy quickly opened his door putting the finishing touches on the tie he finally was able to get back on. John appraised his youngest son giving him a smile when he saw how handsome Sammy looked in his tux. Stepping in front of Dean's door he knocked and stepped back.

"Dean what about you?" he called through the door.

"In a minute. Perfection of this magnitude takes time." Dean called back.

"I'd say you've got five seconds…one…two…three..." John answered, ignoring the perfection remark.

"Jees Dad what's the hurry?" Dean said finally opening his bedroom door. John looked Dean over as well, then reached up to adjust Dean's tie. Dean instantly swatted his fathers hand away and adjusted it himself.

"I've got it. I've got it." he said straightening it out. Sammy couldn't help but giggle at Deans own troubles with his bow tie.

"Evil, these things are just evil" Dean muttered causing Sammy to laugh even harder. Even John couldn't help but laugh at Dean's distress.

"Listen that was Laurie on the phone. She feels that given this mornings events having to go to her house would be a little awkward so she's gonna head over to Stacy's. She sounded pretty excited about the whole thing." John said sounding pretty pleased with himself.

"Great…." Both boys moaned at the same time.

"Aww c'mon it's gonna be fun." John teased back knowing how much the boys hated the whole idea. Reaching to the back pocket of his jeans, John pulled out a disposable camera and took a quick picture of the boys before they had a chance to protest.

"AWWWW Daddddddddddd" Sammy cried, wincing from the flash.

"Great!" Dean moaned. "Just when I thought there wouldn't be any evidence of this little fiasco."

"Oh no son…there's gonna be plenty of evidence. I plan on taking pictures of the four of you _all_ night long." John answered with an evil grin. "Now get going."

Reluctantly both boys headed down the stairs.

"What do you say, I hold him down, and you get the camera." Dean said nodding back at their father who continued to watch them from the top of the stairs.

"Say cheese…." John called down to them as they stopped and looked back up at him.

"Dadddddddddddd." Both boys yelled, dashing away as quick as they could. John burst out laughing at the sight of his two boys running away from him. Ahhhhh, sometimes being the parent was way too fun.

The ride over to Stacy's was quiet, both boys not sure how the evenings events were going to unfold. They parked in front of Stacy's apartment and got out, hesitating to check each other over before heading up to her front door.

"You ready?" Dean ask seeing how nervous his brother was

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sammy answered fidgeting a little.

"It's gonna be a night you'll never forget" Dean said patting Sammy on the shoulder.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sammy answered as Dean reached up and knocked on the door. It seemed like an eternity before Stacy answered the door but the wait was well worth it. Both boys were stunned when she opened the door dressed to the nines in a pale blue spaghetti strap gown, her dark hair pinned up with jeweled pins. She was perfection.

Stacy smiled when she saw their reaction. Sammy couldn't help but stare and Dean swatted his shoulder to get his attention away from her.

"Hey eyes off, she's mine." He said giving Stacy an approving smile before moving in to give her a kiss. "She's all mine….."

After accepting the kiss, Stacy led them into her living room and motioned for them to sit down on her sofa.

"Where's Laurie?" Sammy asked looking around getting even more nervous by the minute.

"Oh she's just finishing up, she'll be ready in just a moment." Stacy answered with a sly smile. She knew Laurie looked just as good as she did. The older girl had loaned her some jewelry and did her hair and makeup. Sammy was in for a big surprise. The three of them sat chatting idly for another 10 minutes before Laurie came down the hallway from Stacy's bedroom.

Jumping up, Sammy gasped and Dean whistled as she approached the living room. She wore a light teal gown that fitted her in all the right places. Her red hair was pulled back leaving ringlets framing her face and her eyes sparkled as much as the jewelry she had borrowed from Stacy.

"Wow…" Sammy gulped.

"Good answer." She said moving closer to Sammy. Sammy looked over at Dean who winked back at him.

"Kiss her dude." Dean said egging Sammy on. Sammy didn't need to be told twice. They kiss passionately for a few seconds until Dean cleared his throat reminding them there were still two other people in the room.

"Oh, ummm should we get going then?" Sammy sputtered, blushing.

"By all means yes." Dean answered holding out his arm for Stacy to take. Sammy did the same for Laurie and the two couples headed out to the Impala. Laurie leaned into Sammy for the entire ride causing Sammy to be even more nervous about the whole evening. It was either going to be a great night or a total bust. Sammy looked up front at Dean looking back at him in the rear view mirror. Dean could see how nervous he was and wink back at him letting him know everything was gonna be alright. Taking a deep breath, Sammy relaxed. Dean was right, this was going to be a night to remember. He just hoped the girls would have a good time because if they didn't…..

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Sammy whispered to Laurie when he helped her out of the car. "I'm sure this wasn't your idea of a Prom when you bought that dress. I'll completely understand if you want me to take you home."

"Nonsense Sammy. True I never thought for a million years I'd be having my Prom in a garage but I think it's sweet. Besides if I didn't want to be here, Sammy, I wouldn't be." Laurie answered back, peering inside the garage at all the decorations. "C'mon I want to go inside."

John had everything ready when he heard the Impala pull into the driveway. There was a deli tray with rolls for if or when the couples got hungry, and soda and water in the old cooler under the table. He'd even put on his best shirt and slacks for the occasion, something not lost on Dean nor Sammy. The lights were all lit, including the disco ball and the music was softly blaring from the boom box.

He was all smiles and charm when both girl's ooohed and awwwww the decorations John had spent time putting up. There were white lights, and pink and red hearts adorning the garages interior, and crepe garland draped down off the rafters. Both boys rolled their eyes when they spotted the pink and red hearts.

"Dad what did you do, raid a Valentines Day?" Dean asked pulling John aside.

"75 off, I couldn't pass it up. Besides I knew how much you would love seeing them." John teased Dean back then turned to both the girls giving them a big smile. "Ladies I don't believe either one of my sons deserve women who look this lovely"

"Well now I know where Dean gets all his charm." Stacy said giving John a quick peck on the cheek.

"Please don't encourage him." Dean said gently pulling Stacy away from his father. "He only acts this way when he's trying to annoy us. Dad you really outdid yourself with this one."

"Well I think it's lovely." Laurie piped in. She wandered around the garage admiring the flowers and lights.

"So do I." Stacy answered as well.

"Why thank you ladies." John said all smiles. "So without ado, I think we need to get this party started."

**End of part one**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13- The Big Night: Part 2

"Oh boy." Sammy said sarcastically. With Laurie looking as good as she was, Sammy didn't really want to spend the whole night dancing. Maybe if they just danced a little bit John would let them go do their own thing afterwards. Sammy looked over at his father who had moved back over to the boom box. Nope, John was in his glory. Sammy just shook his head. No way was John gonna let them duck out early. Like it or not they were stuck until John gave them the say so.

Some of Stacy's cd's were compilations of different groups and hits so John slipped one of them in. instantly the garage was filled with the sound of KC and the Sunshine band, Shake Shake Shake.

"Nooooo no way Dad oh hell no." Dean lamented making a dive for the off button. John swatted his hand away.

"Start dancing." John ordered, his tone falsely serious. The glee he felt seeing the horror on his son's faces was more than worth all the work he'd done on the garage. Giggling at the boys reactions, both girls started to dance. Surrendering to his fathers command Sammy starting dancing as well, much to Laurie's delight. Dean stood there, arms folded in defiance, until Stacy took him by the hand and dragged him next to Sammy and Laurie. Dean shot his father his most evil look but started shuffling back and forth. When the next song started, Sammy had to grab his brother quickly to prevent him from knocking the boom box to the floor and stomping on it. As if KC and the Sunshine Band weren't bad enough the next song was Gloria Gaynor's I Will Survive.

Seeing the look on his oldest sons face, John took pity on him when the song finished and switched out the cd, this time playing a compilation cd with more recent hits. Dean visibly relaxed when Bon Jovi's, It's My Life started to play, followed by a slow Aerosmith song. After a few more songs Dean begrudgedly started to have fun. Finally another slower song started and both boys moved in closer to their dates. John watched from the shadows, pulling out his camera once again to snap a few of shots of the couples dancing. From time to time throughout the evening they would stop for refreshments and take a breather. By the time Dean looked at his watch it was just before midnight. With a nod from his father Dean knew it was time to bring the evening to a close.

"Well ladies it seems it's time for all good things to come to an end." He said with a smirk pulling away from Stacy after a slow dance. Both girls seemed sad, and even Sammy seemed disappointed that the night was now over.

"Maybe we can sneak in one more dance." Sammy said trying to pull Laurie back in next to him.

"It's just as well Sammy, I told my parents I wouldn't be out too late." Laurie said then turned to John as he switched off the music. "Mr. Winchester I just wanted to tell you how much fun I had this evening. Thank you for doing this for us."

"My pleasure Laurie." John said returning the smile she gave him.

"Yeah Dad it actually wasn't too bad." Sammy piped in moving behind Laurie and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm glad you had fun son. What about you Dean, was it as horrible as you imagined it would be?" John asked as he turned off the disco ball overhead.

"Well….." Dean stammered not will to admit he actually enjoyed himself. Stacy shot him an evil look.

"You had fun admit it." she said. "Mr. Winchester I think what you did was wonderful, and I had fun even if Dean here didn't.

Now it was Stacy's turn to kiss John on the cheek.

"I don't know Dean, I think you were actually smiling when The Back Street Boys were playing." Sammy teased knowing Dean would never admit he'd even _heard _of the Back Street Boys let alone danced to them.

"I'm gonna kill you if you _ever_ mention that to _anyone _ever again." Dean threatened his little brother. Both couples started laughing as they walked out onto the driveway under the moonlit night. John stayed behind and started to clean up wanting to give his sons some alone time with their dates. Both couples held hands as they walked down the drive way.

"You wanna go for a little _walk_?" Dean asked Stacy after making sure Sammy and Laurie were far enough behind them so they wouldn't hear their plans.

"By _walk_ do you mean, actually going for a walk or is this your euphemism for something more." Stacy asked turning up and looking at Dean. Part of her wanted to keep walking and part of her wanted what she and Dean had been hinting about for weeks. Either way she was getting her heart broken that night. Without fail the Winchesters would be leaving in the morning and she most likely would never see Dean again.

Dean could see her indecisiveness. It the best of worlds they would be off somewhere secluded and things would have gotten very hot indeed. In the Winchester world however he was hitting the road in a few hours and how unfair would it be to go further in a relationship he had no intention of continuing. Right then Dean knew what he had to do.

"I mean lets just go for a walk." Dean said with a smile. Stacy gave him a smile back, disappointed, but knowing it was probably for the best. Sammy and Laurie stayed behind them but kept their distance. When he saw them heading down the road and not a more private location, Sammy figured that Dean had come to the right decision. With a squeeze of her hand, Sammy pulled Laurie aside.

"You know we're leaving in the morning." Sammy said looking down at her. Her blue eyes stared up at him and she nodded.

"Guess that means all we get to do tonight is this." Laurie said before leaning up to give Sammy a kiss. Sammy was more than willing to let the kiss go a little longer and they continued like that for a few minutes more before pulling apart. "I really had fun tonight Sammy. Promise me when you get to where ever you are going you drop me a postcard or something. You know, not too much pressure, but I'd kinda like to keep in touch."

"I can't make any promises Laurie I'm sorry, but I can tell you I'll try." Sammy answered sincerely. Over the years the boys had made a few friends but the sad reality of their lifestyle meant they never saw or heard from them ever again.

"Its okay Sammy I understand." Laurie answered. Just then Sammy looked over Laurie's shoulder and saw his brother and Stacy heading back their way.

"You guys ready to go?" Dean asked motioning over to the Impala parked in the driveway.

"I need to go get my stuff Dean, I'll be right back." Stacy said before turning to head up the drive way to the garage.

"I'll get it." Dean said running past her. He had to turn back on the garages lights, which meant the disco ball started to rotate again.

"Son of a bitch Dad. Some day I'm gonna get you back for this damn thing." He said with a laugh.

He unplugged her boom box and put all her cd's in a bag. Turning the lights back off he took one look inside before heading back down to the car. He put Stacy's stuff in the trunk of the Impala before climbing inside to join the rest of the group who were already there. The ride back to Stacy's was filled with chit chat, none of them wanting to talk about their final goodbye. Soon Dean pulled up in front of her apartment and turned the engine off. As the others got out, Dean rummaged through his collection of tapes before finding the one he wanted.

Grabbing the stuff from the trunk he placed the tape in the tape player of Stacy's boom box and headed up to the door. Their goodbyes to the girls were somber, reluctant and over with far too soon. Neither of them promised to write or call, both girls knowing they would never likely do so in the first place. The boys kissed their girls one more time before heading back to the Impala and driving back to the house. By dawn the Winchesters were gone.

Days later, Stacy would notice the tape in the tape player. Curious, she pulled it out but was stunned to find no label on it. Putting it back in she hit play and then started to cry when she realized whose tape it was and what song was playing. It was Freebird. For the rest of her life, no matter who she was with or where she was at, that song would forever remind her of Dean.

Free Bird

By Lynyrd Skynyrd

If I leave here tomorrow

Would you still remember me?

For I must be traveling on, now,

There's too many places I haven't seen

And if I stayed here with you, now

Things just wouldn't be the same

Well I'm as free as a bird now,

And a bird you can not change.

And a bird you can not change.

And a bird you can not change.

Lord knows I can't change

Bye, bye, its been a sweet love.

And though this feeling I can't change.

Please don't take it badly,

The Lord knows I'm to blame.

And, if I stayed here with you now

Things just wouldn't be the same.

For I'm as free as a bird now,

And this bird you'll never change.

And the bird you can not change.

And the bird you can not change.

Lord knows, I can't change.

Lord help me, I can't change.

**The End**

Authors note: And so ends our story. It's bittersweet I know but you knew there couldn't be a happy ending, not when there are Winchesters involved. Thanks to everyone who put me on alert and followed through the ups and downs of my fic. For those of you who reviewed, I am profoundly grateful. Even if you didn't I still am grateful you took the time to read my story.


End file.
